Star Crossed Destinies
by Cherry Blossom's Aroma
Summary: For the past 14 years, Sakura has been living disguised. Once she turned 16, she learned everything about her tragic past. She vows to reclaim the throne and restore her family's honor. But what happens when she meets Syaoran, her enemies son?
1. A Fateful Encounter

Hello other CCS fans!  
This is my first CCS fiction. I've written other stuff before, but I've kinda stopped and now I'm picking up with one of my favorite animes in the world. This is my first story after about a year of not writing, so my skills are pretty rusted. The first few chapters might not be up to parr, but I promise that this story will get better.

So please enjoy and please review!

Note that I do not own any material but the plot changes that I made to the original story of RomeoXJuliet. All original copyright belongs to the original owner, in this case, it's CLAMP and the scriptwriters at GONZO.

_"For the past 14 years, Sakura has been living disguised. Once she turned 16, she learned everything about her tragic past. She vows to reclaim the throne and restore her family's honor. But what happens when she meets Syaoran, her enemy's son?"_

1. A Fateful Encounter

**Prologue  
**Rain poured through the streets, bounced off the windows, and slid down the blood-stained steel of a sword. The wielder had a crazed look about his face.

"Kinomoto," he said, advancing toward a long-haired woman and her husband, "you've held the throne for far too long…"

"But Li-san," the man pleaded, "What have we done to you?"

"Everything," he answered before plunging the weapon through the couple and withdrawing it.

Sakura, a little girl, wandered through the hallways, accompanied by Touya. In her hands, she held a yellow beast-like stuffed animal with wings. The pair stumbled into the room.

"Okasan?" the girl whispered, peering into the dimly-lit room.

"Sakura!" Touya quietly said, pulling her away.

Their father heard their voices. So did the murderer. "Quickly," their father said, "Son! Take Sakura and escape! Run to _his_ place and hide!"

"Otosan?" Sakura quietly whispered. But she was quickly silenced as the sword pierced through her father's heart.

Touya took Sakura by the hand and ran toward the stables. Rapidly, he put her atop a pegasus, climbed on, and flew off into the darkening night sky. A blood-curdling scream followed them as they escaped.

"KINOMOTO!!"

_12 years later  
_"Sakura…" someone roughly called, nudging the peacefully sleeping girl. "Wake up…it's already morning."

The young teenager waved the hand away, turning to her other side. "Give me five more minutes, Touya. I'm still tired from last night."

"Whose fault is that for staying up late and playing dress-up?" Touya Kinomoto, Sakura's older brother, retorted. "And it's your fault that my back hurts now. Geez…you're a stubborn girl…"

With that, Touya snatched the blanket from Sakura's hands and promptly left the room. Sunlight filtered through the slim blinds on the window as Sakura sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Sorry onii-san," she whispered, "and thanks."

As Touya dropped the blanket into the next load of laundry, he heard Sakura's whisper, as if it was carried down by the wind.

"You're welcome, little sis."

Outside, smog filled the sky, contrasting against the white clouds. The inhabitants of the city lived in old homes, most already falling to pieces. The streets were filthy and the roads uneven. This city was Neo-Tomoeda.

A grand palace lay centered in the city. Magnificent marble walls guarded the royal family within. Standing atop the walls, guards dressed in armor bearing the green symbol of the noble family supervised the daily activities. Other soldiers patrolled the city, making certain that the orders of the Grand Duke were carried out. They were ordered to arrest anyone plotting against the Grand Duke.

Those were the orders…and they made sure that they were followed. Anyone suspicious was taken in, no matter the age or gender.

Touya raped on the wooden door of Sakura's room loudly. "Hey, kaiju, hurry up! We need to head out into the city and get supplies."

"I'm not a monster!" Sakura retorted from inside her room. "Oy, 'nii-san, can you come in here for a minute?"

"Is it alright for me too?"

"Don't worry. I haven't changed yet."

The door creaked quietly as Touya opened the door. Sakura sat at the weathered vanity, her hair pulled underneath a wig. Touya took a seat on the bed, folding his arms across his chest.

" 'Nii-san," Sakura said quietly, "Why is it that I have to hide who I am? Why do I have to disguise myself outside of this room?"

"You know I can't tell you," Touya replied, "at least not until you're…

"Sixteen," Sakura finished. "I already know that."

"Then why did you ask if you already knew the answer," her brother replied sharply.

With her eyes cast down, Sakura whispered, "Why?"

Touya got up, went over to his little sister, rested a gentle hand on her shoulder, and in a calming voice, said, "You'll find out soon enough."

A loud piercing screaming broke the brother-sister moment. Both Sakura and Touya stood up.

"Don't think about it," Touya commanded sternly, heading out the door.

As soon as the door closed, Sakura went over to the small dresser in the corner of the room. "Blehhhh," she stuck her tongue out at the door and started shuffling through her clothes.

"No, please!" a young woman cried out, defending her ill father. "If you take our store, how will I afford my dad's medicine?"

Touya pushed forward through the crowd that started to accumulate around the scene.

The guard rose his hand to strike the young woman. "This is what happens when you don't pay your taxes to the Grand Duke."

Watching the whole scene, Touya gripped his hand around the hilt of his hidden sword. _"It's a good thing Sakura isn't here,"_ Touya thought.

"Pay up now or else…" the guard snarled, striking the young daughter across the face.

Touya's grip on the sword tightened, his fingers itching to pull the sword from its sheath. The crowd became unsettling, but nothing could be done to save them. No one could save them, no one but…

"It's the Red Hurricane!"

Heads in the crowd turned quickly to try to get a glimpse of their hero.

A figure in a deep red stood atop the adjacent building. A red hat and mask hid most of the mysterious figure's face. The concealed figure leapt, his cape flowering from behind.

"Not again," Touya cursed under his breath. Instinctively, he drew his sword and joined the Red Hurricane's side.

The guards in the area immediately flocked to the scene, surrounding both of them with spears.

"How can you do this?" the Red Hurricane cried out, "Without money, this man will die from illness!"

"They need to pay the taxes or else we take their shops," a guard responded.

"Red Hurricane," Touya urgently whispered, "You need to get out of here. If you get injured, all hope of restoring the city could be lost if it's fatal."

"But…!" he replied quickly.

"But nothing. Go make your escape, I'll distract them."

"No, if I'm running, you're coming with me."

"Red Hurricane," a guard shouted, "Surrender now. You're completely surrounded. There's no way out."

The unsettling crowd began to become unruly, pushing toward the scene. Guards had to restraint them, most directing their attention away from their true target.

"Go now," Touya told the Red Hurricane, standing his ground. "I stop them if they try to go after you."

The Red Hurricane grabbed Touya's hand. "You're just as stubborn as I am," he said with a smirk, pulling Touya along as they fled the scene.

"After them!" someone shouted.

"You just never learn, do you?" Touya questioned, retracting his hand and following the Red Hurricane.

"Syaoran!" Takashi Yamazaki shouted, "Are you sure this is okay with your dad?"

"I don't see why not," Syaoran answered, adjusting the strap on his pegasus.

"But won't the Grand Duke…"

"Listen, Yamazaki, if I'm going to rule this land in the future, I have to get to know its people, don't I?" the royal sixteen-year-old replied, "What better way than actually meeting them?"

"I guess you're right," Yamazaki hesitated, "but, still…"

"You don't have to come," Syaoran called, already in the air on his trusted white pegasus, Hien.

Yamazaki quickly climbed on his pegasus and followed his best friend. After flying through the skies and performing a couple of aerial stunts, Syaoran decided to descend. It was then that Yamazaki noticed a strange commotion from underneath.

"What's going on?" he inquired, watching the guards chase someone.

"I dunno," Syaoran answered, commanding his pegasus to head down, "but I'm going to find out!"

"There's no use!" Touya shouted, surveying the distance between themselves and the guards.

"There!" the Red Hurricane yelled, pointing to a narrow pathway ahead of them, "Turn there!"

Touya took a glimpse at the path chosen. That path led to a collapsed bridge over a deep chasm. _"Bad choice,"_ Touya thought, but before anything could be said, a scream came from ahead.

"HELP!!" echoed from the walls of the deep hole.

Running to the edge of the bridge as quickly as he could, Touya fell to his knees, tears in his eyes. On the verge of following, he stood up, only to see a blur of white speed downward past him.

"Touya!!" the Red Hurricane cried, falling fast.

"Got'cha," someone said, catching the out-stretched hand. "Daijoubu?"

* * *

Thanks to everyone reading so far. I hope that you're enjoy this!!

A little questioning to get give you some insight on the next chapter: What is the story behind Sakura and Touya's past with the Li family? Just who is this Red Hurricane? And how saved him...or her?

Please review! It would be very nice if you did!! ;) Arigatou minna-san!!

-lotta love  
-KAT aka. Cherry Blossom's Aroma


	2. True Idenities

"Ohayou" or "Konnichiwa" or "Koban wa" minna-san, depending on when you read this. I hope that you're enjoying this. I really enjoy writing it. Time for another chapter... yay!!

Remember, it would be nice if you left a review.

* * *

"_Touya!!" the Red Hurricane cried, falling fast.  
"Got'cha," someone said, catching the out-stretched hand. "Daijoubu?"_

2. True Identities

"Y-yeah," the red-face Red Hurricane answered. _"It's him. The son of the Grand Duke!"_

Syaoran pulled the Red Hurricane up onto Hien with more ease than anticipated. _"That's strange," _he thought, _"and his hand was more slender than I thought that it would be."_

"Hey, are you okay?" Yamazaki asked upon meeting them. Touya, with a look of mixed relief and uneasiness, rid on the back of Yamazaki's pegasus.

"I'm fine," Syaoran answered, "Let's get out of here before the palace guards arrive.

--

Far from the incident, Yamazaki and Syaoran landed their pegasus, letting their passengers step off.

"That was a close call, wasn't it?" Syaoran stated, hopping off Hien.

"Isn't that…" Yamazaki began as he stepped off his pegasus.

"The Red Hurricane?" the Red Hurricane finished for him, "Yes, I'm the person you mention."

"Then," Yamazaki asked Syaoran, "why did you…?"

With a flourish of his cape, the Red Hurricane walked away into the sunset.

"Hey!" Syaoran called after, "Aren't you going to at least thank me for saving you?"

The Red Hurricane paused momentarily, staring at his gloved hand, the hand that _he_ caught, the red color once again crawling in his cheeks. Shaking his head quickly, he commenced walking.

Touya knew something was wrong. Before following the Red Hurricane, he stopped in front of Syaoran. "Thanks…kozo," he muttered under his breath.

As soon as they were out of sight, Yamazaki and Syaoran climbed back on their pegasus.

"Something's a bit strange about them, don't you think?" Yamazaki commented.

"Just a bit," Syaoran answered, his eyes still on the path the two strangers had taken.

--

"Kaumi!" Kero called out as the door opened, "did you…?"

Kaumi, also known as the Red Hurricane, rushed upstairs to his, or rather, her room.

"Is she alright?" Kero questioned, "Did something happen?"

"I don't know what exactly," Touya replied, "but Tomoyo will find out." He began to head to the other room. "Oy Kero, where's Yuki?"

"He stepped out to buy food since it took you a while to come back," the floating stuff animal-like beast answered, "I hope he comes back with some cake," he added gluttonously.

--

With a slam, Kaumi, also known as Sakura, closed the door to her room and collapsed on her bed.

A gentle knock came from the door. "Sakura-chan," a soft voice called, "can I come in?"

"Yes," Sakura answered, sitting up on her bed. She pulled of the wig holding back her brown hair.

The door opened and a raven-haired girl with a cheerful smile walked into the room. "Sakura-chan, would you like me to comb your hair?"

"Yeah," she answered quietly, taking a seat at the vanity. "Tomoyo-chan?" she asked as Tomoyo Daidojui began to run the comb through her short hair.

"Yes?"

"What does it feel like to be in love?" Sakura quickly blurted out.

"What?" Tomoyo said calmly. "Why do you ask?"

Sakura played with her hands before answering. "Something happened today."

"Really?" Tomoyo put down the comb and placed her hands on Sakura's shoulder, "What?"

Looking down at her lap, Sakura was flustered to find the words. Everything she tried to say something, her words were lost.

Tomoyo smiled, amused at how Sakura was having a hard time. "Is he nice?"

Sakura looked up and nodded, grateful that Tomoyo could understand her without having to day anything.

--

"Syaoran!" Yamazaki shouted, running to catch up with his friend. "Why did you save him? The Red Hurricane."

Looking at the hand he caught the Red Hurricane with, Syaoran blinked. Why did he save the Red Hurricane, someone considered a criminal in his father's eyes?

In silence, the two walked to the grand ballroom, where Syaoran was quickly greeted by his father.

"Syaoran," Li-sama said, "where have you been?"

"Just out," Syaoran replied, keeping his encounter with the Red Hurricane quiet.

"Listen Syaoran," Yamazaki said in a hushed voice, "my dad's calling for me. I'll see you later." After reverently bowing to the Grand Duke, Yamazaki made his exit.

"Grand Duke, Syaoran-sama," a dark-haired odango wearing girl politely greeted, respectfully bowing to both of them.

"Ah, Meilin-chan, perfect timing," Li-sama embraced the young teenager.

"Arigatou gozaimasu for inviting me to your palace, Li-sama," Meilin stated, "It is very beautiful."

"Syaoran," the Grand Duke laughed, "what do you say to Meilin-chan?"

Unsure of how to answer, Syaoran replied simply, "Meilin-san, you look very beautiful tokay."

"So, you'd accept her hand in marriage?"

"How can I, father?" Syaoran blurted out, "I hardly kno—"

It was too late. The Grand Duke clapped his hands together to call everyone's attention. "I have great news. My son, Syaoran, is now betrothed to Miss Meilin-chan. Let us celebrate the new couple!"

Applause filled the ballroom. Syaoran looked around, unsure of what to do, but in the end, he had to accept his new betrothal. Meilin took his arm in hers, smiling broadly at him. All he could do was weakly smile back.

--

"Is that so?" Tomoyo asked after listening to Sakura recall the earlier events.

"I don't know why, but he made my face all red and my heart jump," Sakura explained. Her cheeks grew warm just thinking about it. "Tomoyo, do you love someone?"

"Yes," Tomoyo answered, "There is someone I love who is very close to my heart."

"Does this person love you back?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "At least not the same way that I love her," she replied, taking Sakura's hand gently in hers.

"Doesn't that make you sad? Because the person you love doesn't love you back?"

Gently gazing at Sakura, Tomoyo pulled the stray hair out of Sakura's face. "No, it doesn't. As long as they're happy, I'm happy. Their happiness is the most important thing to me."

"Hoe?" Sakura stared blankly at her friend's smiling face, unsure of whom she meant. "The person you love must be very happy then."

"Yes, she's really happy. That's when I'm happiest." Tomoyo stood up, walked over to the dresser, and pulled out a white ball gown. "Sakura-chan, do you want to go the Rose Masquerade Ball tonight?"

"Are you going, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura questioned, getting up.

"If you're coming with me." Tomoyo held the white gown up and looked at it. "It needs something more," she stated, rushing to the attic.

"What are you doing?" Sakura called after her, standing at the entrance way leading upstairs.

"This is the perfect chance to dress up Sakura-chan. I've got to do my best to make you look beautiful," Tomoyo answered, tossing things down the stairs.

--

"Syaoran," the Grand Duke said to his son at the Rose Ball, "why don't you go dance with Meilin-chan?"

Syaoran looked up, his amber eyes meeting his father's cold stare. "Yes, father."

Reluctantly, Syaoran made his way over to the lonely Meilin and asked her to dance. Meilin, completely in love and devoted to him, gladly accepted, practically dragging Syaoran onto the dance floor.

"What kind of things do you enjoy doing?" she inquired, taking his one hand and placing it on her hip. She took his other in hers.

When Meilin took his hand in hers, Syaoran immediately was reminded of when he caught the Red Hurricane. He quickly withdrew his hand, causing Meilin to wonder if he was alright.

"Daijoubu?"

Feeling his cheeks getting warm, Syaoran rapidly found an excuse to leave. "I'm sorry, but I'm feeling a little under the weather. Excuse me."

A little hurt and worried, Meilin quietly dismissed herself. Yamazaki joined his friend's side.

"How are things going?"

"Yamazaki," Syaoran began, watching Meilin converse with his father, "what does it feel like to be in love?"

"I dunno," Yamazaki replied, "but I think that when you're in love, you'd be willing to do anything, even sacrifice yourself, for that one person."

"Really? Anything? Even die for them?"

"That's what I think love is," Yamazaki stated. "So, how are things going between you and Meilin-chan?"

"Honestly," Syaoran remembered that moment when he caught the Red Hurricane, "I think Meilin-chan is a nice person, but I don't love her."

"Why? Is there someone else?"

His cheeks feeling warm at the memory, Syaoran felt as if he needed some air. "I dunno, maybe. I'll see ya later, Yamazaki."

"Ja, Syaoran," Yamazaki replied.

"Ja." Syaoran waved his two fingers good-bye as he headed outside.

--

"Sakura-chan, you look so cute!" Tomoyo squealed. "You definitely will be the belle of the ball."

"Is this really me?" Sakura stared at her reflection in the mirror. Tomoyo dressed her in a white, lacey ball gown that hit at about mid-thigh. To add a dramatic effect, Tomoyo dug up some red ribbon that she tied around Sakura's leg, along with some red lace-up slippers.

"Of course it's you, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo adjusted the fit of the dress slightly, "This is you in all of your cuteness!"

"It is very cute, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura turned to get a different view, "but are the wings necessary?"

The last adjustment Tomoyo made was a pair of white winds that she attached to the back.

"Yes! With them, everyone's eyes will be on you."

Nervously, Sakura took a seat at the vanity and combed her hair. She didn't like the idea of everyone watching her.

Tomoyo took the comb from Sakura's shaking hands. "Is _he_ going to be there?"

Her cheeks turning pink, Sakura looked at her lap. "I think so."

"All the more reason to stand out," Tomoyo stated, "I'm going to go get changed and then we'll go."

A thought just occurred to Sakura as Tomoyo opened the door. "Tomoyo-chan, how are we going to get past Kero-chan? Isn't be supposed to make sure that I don't leave the house tonight?"

"Don't worry," Tomoyo winked, "I've got it covered."

--

"Ahhhh…" Kero sighed, his mouth covered in chocolate, "I hope Tomoyo and Sakura aren't getting themselves in trouble." Avariciously, he grabbed another chocolate-covered cookie and stuff it in his mouth.

Quietly, the front door of the house closed as someone slipped outside.

--

Music from inside reached Sakura's ears as she stepped out of the horse-drawn carriage.

"Arigatou," Tomoyo thanked the driver as she stepped off. "Isn't it beautiful, Sakura-chan?" she asked as she laid her eyes on the facade of the palace.

"Yeah," Sakura answered. _"It feels like I've been here before."_

"Let's go!" Tomoyo grabbed her friend's hand and rushed inside.

As they entered the palace, Sakura felt a wave of nostalgia, as if it was all a dream. The white marble statues, the gold and silver vases, the tiled flooring, the high chandeliers…it all seemed so familiar.

"Sakura-chan, do you want to go outside to the garden?" Tomoyo asked, pointing to the open entrance outside.

Together, the girls walked outside, instantly bathed in the sliver moonlight. Flower blossoms danced through the air as the wind gently carried them. In the center of the garden, a larger water fountain stood. The moon's face was reflected on the calm surface of the water.

Tomoyo and Sakura sat at the fountain's edge. In the silence of the night, Tomoyo heard light footsteps approach them. She tapped Sakura's shoulder. "I'll be right back."

Sakura was ready to object, but her friend disappeared behind a bush of roses. She was about to get up and follow her friend, but a light wind rained flower petals upon her. "Lovely…" she murmured, leaning against the trunk of a tree.

"They are, aren't they?" someone spoke, "Sakura…"

* * *

Fufufufu... we now know that Sakura is the Red Hurricane, the protecter of Neo-Tomoeda. But is there more to her disguised life as Kaumi? How about that wave of nostalgia that she felt while walking through the palace? Would that have anything to do with her past? Why did Tomoyo leave so suddenly? And who is the person speaking to Sakura? Wait for the next chapter to find out!!

Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san for reading and reviewing!

-lotta love,  
-KAT aka Cherry Blossom's Aroma


	3. Blossoming Emotions

Sorry everyone. I've been so busy with school that I didn't get a chance to update last week. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. It's not my best work, but I kinda like it.

-lotta love,  
-KAT

--

_Sakura was ready to object, but her friend disappeared behind a bush of roses. She was about to get and follow her friend, but a light wind rained flower petals upon her. "Lovely…" she murmured, leaning against the trunk of a tree.  
"They are, aren't they?" someone spoke, "Sakura…_

3. Blossoming Emotions

--

"Whaa…!" Sakura fell off the edge of the fountain onto the ground. Immediately, she felt the presence of someone beside her.

"Daijoubu?" the same voice spoke to her. A pair of hands helped her to her feet.

"Yeah," Sakura answered, standing on her own feet again. "Ariga…" she trailed off when she saw who had helped her.

"No," Syaoran replied, "It's my fault. I shouldn't have scared you."

Sakura was at a lost for words. She didn't believe that she would meet him again. The breeze gently blew the strands of his dark brown hair about his eyes. His amber brown eyes gazing at her made her heart skip a beat.

"Are you cold?" Syaoran asked, catching a sakura petal that had fluttered down from the tree above.

"I-iiya," she answered nervously.

"Sakura petals are really beautiful, aren't they," Syaoran stated, flashing a smile in Sakura's direction. This caused her to blush madly and look the other way. "You smell like sakura petals," he added.

"Really?" she gained enough courage to look back at him.

"Y-yeah, you do," he answered. When she looked at him, her jade-colored eyes, even though they were hidden underneath a red mask, pierced through his own eyes.

Silence immediately followed. Both Syaoran and Sakura were too shy to look at each other or say anything. The music from inside slowly made its way to the fountain outside.

"Are you thirsty?" Syaoran asked, breaking the silence.

"Kinda," Sakura replied, her cheeks a light pink color.

"I'll get you something, 'kay?" Syaoran stood up to walk back inside.

Sakura reached out and tugged on his sleeve, causing him to stop and look back at her. "Can I come with you?"

"Sure," he softly smiled at her, "I'd be glad if you did." Syaoran waited for her to get up and join his side.

--

Unbeknownst to Sakura, Tomoyo was hidden behind a bush of daisies, watching the whole time.

"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo whispered ecstatically, "you're just so cute with you shy glances and your blushes!"

Both Sakura and Syaoran had gotten up to go inside as Tomoyo stepped out from hiding.

"Do your best to make him fall in love with you, Sakura-chan," she cheered, watching them enter the building.

A hand was laid on Tomoyo's shoulder, causing her to look up at the mysterious figures behind her.

"That happening would cause problems for us now, wouldn't it?"

--

"Wait here," Syaoran told Sakura, "I'll be right back."

"Sure!" she answered, watching Syaoran walk away. The elegant way he walked combined with his handsome face perfectly complimented his pure personality and benevolent nature.

"Are you having a good time, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked, appearing beside her.

After jumping back a few feet, Sakura replied when she realized it was her friend. "Yeah, I'm having fun."

"Listen," Tomoyo's voice lowered to a whisper, "I'm warning you that a certain someone is here. He's not very happy either."

"You don't mean…"

Tomoyo nodded as an answer. "But I've led him off your trail for a while. Hurry and enjoy what time you have left."

As Sakura thanked her friend, Tomoyo excused herself, leaving Sakura alone to meet Syaoran.

--

On his way back with several drinks in his hand (he wasn't sure which one she would've liked), Syaoran had an unfortunate run-in with his father.

"Syaoran," the stern voice said, "it looks like you're feeling better."

"Anno, yeah," he answered, placing the drinks on the table beside him.

"Why don't you go see Meilin-chan?" the Grand Duke suggested, "She's in your room, preparing some spices for aromatherapy. It seems as if she's very worried about you."

"Actually…" Syaoran started.

"You aren't busy, are you?" his father retorted threateningly. "If so, what are you so busy doing that you can't see your fiancé?"

"Ahhh, anno…" he struggled to find a response. His father eyed him, waiting for an answer. Reluctantly, Syaoran gave in. "I'll go hand these to Yamazaki and see Meilin-chan to let her know that I'm alright."

"Okay," the Grand Duke replied. "Also, ask her to dance. Let her know that you care about her," he added before walking away.

As soon as his father was safely out of sight, Syaoran picked up the drinks and hurried back. He knew that it would've been noble to tell Meilin that he was fine, but his thoughts were focused on the girl that he found enveloped in sakura petals.

--

After Tomoyo left, Sakura realized that she didn't know his name. He did mention the word 'sakura' earlier, but she was pretty sure that he was talking about the cherry blossoms.

Still with the multiple drinks in his hands, Syaoran returned. "Good, you didn't leave yet."

"Anno, why do you have so many drinks?" she questioned.

Syaoran placed the drinks down and took a hold of Sakura's wrist. "Come with me," he stated, pulling her along as he ran through the hallways of the castle.

"Where are we going?" Sakura shouted as they began running up flights of stairs.

"Just trust me," he responded, looking back at her, "You do trust me, right?"

Sakura nodded as they continued climbing up the stairs.

--

"Wow! Sugoi!" Sakura stated in awe as she gazed over the edge. The lights from the party below looked miniscule from atop the roof. "This is so beautiful!"

"Yes," Syaoran sighed, staring at Sakura, "everything really is so beautiful."

Looking up, Sakura realized that he was talking about her and smiled.

"Sumimasen. I couldn't get you a drink," Syaoran said, "I had a run-in with someone."

"That's okay," she answered, "I got to see this amazing view of everything from here," she added with a chuckle.

"Your laugh is kawaii," Syaoran pointed out. He gazed up at the moon, his eyes holding the moon's beauty within them. The music from below them could be heard faintly and it compelled Syaoran to want to ask the mysterious girl beside him, "Nee, this might be sudden, but would you like to dance?"

"What?! Here?" Sakura replied, to which Syaoran nodded. "But I don't know how to dance. I'd probably step on your feet," she rambled.

Syaoran laid his hand upon hers, which stopped her rambling. "I won't mind." He stood up and beckoned her to stand also. "Honestly," he added, "I won't mind."

Seeing the sincere look in his warm amber eyes, Sakura stood up and followed him. When Syaoran held out his hand, she was hesitant, but she took it.

The instant their hands touched, they remembered the earlier even when their fingers touched. Even thought they were both struck with this thought, neither one pulled their hand away.

As the pair swayed to the music, Syaoran noticed how natural it felt to dance with her. It felt as if it was a dream, like it couldn't be happening… but it was.

Sakura also felt that it was too good to be true. They way he held her was perfect and he didn't even mind when she nervously stepped on his foot. All he did was shrug it off and grin.

"Have I met you somewhere before?" Syaoran asked, "Your presence seems so familiar."

"No," Sakura answered, keeping her other identity quiet, "I've never been to the palace before."

"It must just be me then." Syaoran reached his hand to her cheek. "Your eyes seem so familiar, like I've seen them somewhere before."

Sakura blushed. "Are you saying that you've seen many girls with my eyes before?"

"No, quite the opposite. They're such a piercing jade. I've only seen this color one other time."

Sakura brought her hand up to his, pressing his hand against her face softly. "There was also one other time when…when I touched hands this gentle and caring."

As Sakura dropped her hand, Syaoran reached up and pulled off her mask, letting him view the entirety of her face. "Who are you? What's your name?" he asked breathlessly, drawing her face closer to his.

"My name…" started, her breathing quickening as his lips approached her. "My name is…"

--

"Oy! Syaoran, where are you?" Yamazaki shouted as he stepped onto the roof, interrupting the intimate moment between Syaoran and Sakura.

Apologizing, Syaoran turned to wave to his friend. Sakura smiled, now knowing what his name was. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone trying to flag her down from the entrance to the roof. Even though she truly didn't want to leave, she forced herself to hurry off.

"Tell my father that I'll go see…" Syaoran stopped as he noticed the girl rush past him. Trying to catch up, he shouted for her to wait. "Matte!"

"Sumimasen, Syaoran-kun, but I've got to go," Sakura answered. "Arigatou! For showing me a great time!"

"Chotto matte! What's your name?" he called, but she had disappeared.

Yamazaki had been quietly observing. "Is she this other person?"

--

As Sakura hurried down, Tomoyo waited for her friend. In her hand, she held pencil and paper. "Did you have fun, Sakura-chan?"

Her heart still racing from their almost kiss, Sakura took a moment to catch her breath. "Tomoyo-chan, I know his name. I'm so happy that I know his name."

Handing Sakura the pencil and paper, Tomoyo began to detach the wings from Sakura's dress. "Write him a note, but don't sign it. Your brother's already mad enough."

--

Syaoran was at a lost for words. He didn't want to moment between them to come to an end. He didn't even know her name. The only thing he knew about her was that she reminded him off sakura petals.

"Nee, Syaoran," Yamazaki said, "O-Genki desu ka?"

No answer.

"Who was that girl?"

"_Why didn't I go after her? Why did I just stand here and watch her run off?"_ Syaoran mentally beat himself off for not chasing her.

Yamazaki walked over to his friend and laid a consoling hand on his shoulder. "Daijoubu?"

"Do you think I'll see her again?" Syaoran asked his friend.

"I dunno," Yamazaki answered truthfully, "Do you think fate is in your favor?"

"If fate allowed me to meet her, then it must be in my favor."

"I'll leave you alone for awhile," Yamazaki said, heading down the stairs. "Hey, Syaoran! There's something here for you!"

"What?" Syaoran followed his friend down the stairs and joined his side. "Is this…?" He reached out his hand and touched one of the smooth sides of the white wing.

"Look," Yamazaki pointed to an attached piece of paper. "There's a note for you. See," he picked it up and read, "To Syaoran-kun…"

Snatching the note out of Yamazaki's hand and opening it, his eyes moved quickly as he read.

"_Dearest Syaoran-kun,  
Even though it was brief, I treasure the time that we had together. I will never forget you and I hope that I do not fade from your memory. I am glad that I met you under the sakura petals. Please keep these in memory of me.  
With love from the bottom of my heart."_

"I wonder who left these," Yamazaki stated, drawing Syaoran's attention back to the delicate wings.

Tears of happiness appeared in the corners of Syaoran's eyes. He suddenly broke into a run. When Yamazaki shouted for him, he answered, "Watch these for me. I'll be right back!"

"Okay!" Yamazaki replied. "I wonder what got into him," he added quietly.

--

As she and Tomoyo boarded the horse-drawn carriage, Sakura could feel the eyes of her brother watch her. "Hi onii-san," she said nervously.

"Arigatou, Tsukishiro-san, for coming to get us," Tomoyo greeted, letting Sakura acknowledge that Yukito was too indeed there.

"The carriage was momentarily stopped. A guard questioned who was inside. Yukito presented a plague inscribed with his family crest. The guard allowed for them to pass through without anymore trouble.

Once they were a safe distance from the palace, Touya asked, "Why did you think that it was a good idea to go _there_? And wearing a dress?!"

"Calm down, Touya," Yukito said, "I'm sure that nothing happened. Right Sakura-chan?"

"Nothing happened tonight, Touya-san," Tomoyo added, "I made sure of that."

Still not fully believing, Touya dropped the subject. "Just don't let it happen again."

"Onii-san, Yukito-san," Sakura finally spoke up, "Why is it that I can't wear dresses? Why did I have to dress up as a boy my whole life?"

Letting out a sigh, Touya gave her the same answer. "You'll find out when you're sixteen."

"Don't worry Sakura-chan," Tomoyo chimed, seeing the disappointed look on her face, "You'll find out tomorrow, right?"

"You're right, Tomoyo-chan. It's my birthday tomorrow, isn't it?" Sakura realized.

"Well, right now," Yukito stated, "we should get home and rest."

--

As the morning sun broke through the clouds, the sunlight filtered through the winder in a normally unused room. Inside, Syaoran slept soundly, holding a cherry blossom to his heart with a smile on his face.

Also somewhere outside the palace in Neo-Tomoeda, Sakura was soundly asleep, holding her hand to her heart and smiling happily as she turned to her other side. Quietly, the door to her room opened and Tomoyo walked in. She went over to Sakura's side and sat, moving the hairs out of the dreaming girl's face.

"I wonder if he's thinking about you too," she whispered, getting up to clean the room.

--

The day progressed and the two remained sleeping most of the day, both dreaming of each other. It was around noon when Syaoran awoke, getting up and walking over to the window to guess what time of day it was.

"The sun's already out," he yawned, hiding his prized possession, the white wings, and heading out into the palace with the sakura in his hand.

"Yamazaki," his father's voice said, "Have you seen Syaoran? I have something urgent to talk to him about."

Yamazaki, even though he knew of Syaoran's whereabouts, kept his friend's secret, replying, "I don't know where he is, but maybe he's with Meilin-chan."

Syaoran, not wanting to face his father at the moment, hurried to the stables and hopped on Hien, taking to the skies.

--

A little later after Syaoran awoke, Sakura stepped into the kitchen wearing a pink casual dress. Touya opened his mouth to object, but Yukito put his hand over Touya's mouth.

"It's her birthday," Yukito stated, "Just let her. At least for today."

Touya's unsatisfied smirk changed into a smile as he got up and patted his sister on the head. "Fine, kaiju. I'll let it go, since you are the birthday girl." He turned to Yukito. "Oy, Yuki. We need to head to town," he stated, heading out to the front door.

Yukito nodded. Turning to Sakura, he said, "We'll be back in a little bit. Don't get into any trouble, okay?"

"Yuki!" Touya shouted from the entrance.

"Coming," Yukito answered. "Have fun while we're gone," he said to Sakura and Tomoyo as he walked toward the front door.

As the door closed, Sakura turned to Tomoyo. "Hey Tomoyo-chan, do you know where to find cherry blossoms?"

"Why is that?" Tomoyo questioned, "Why do you need them all of a sudden?"

"Because," Sakura answered, blushing, "Syaoran-kun said that I smelled like sakura petals. I probably won't see him again, but I would like to have them around to remind me of him."

Tomoyo smiled. "There's a grove of cherry blossom not too far from here. I'll tell you where it is, but come back soon. If Touya-san finds out that you've been out, you'll be in a lot of trouble."

--

As Syaoran flew over the landscape of the city, Hien suddenly headed downward. "Hien, what are you doing?!"

--

Sakura danced as the wind blew the sakura petals about. She reached up and plucked a cherry blossom from a branch, placing it in her hair. She reached up and pulled another one off, inhaling the scent deeply.

"I hope…" she whispered to herself as she traced the outline of the cherry blossom that she held in her hand, "I hope that he doesn't forget me."

"I'll never forget about you," a voice stated, "You'd never fade from my memory…"


	4. The Past Revealed

As a few people noticed, this story is based off of "Romeo X Juliet" I initially put it in my notes in the beginning, but changed those notes and forgot to put it back in. But I'd like to say that I already have more than half of this story written out in a notebook and that most of the plot is based off of "Romeo X Juliet" but not all. You'll see what I mean by the end if you've already seen "Romeo X Juliet."

Also, thanks for the reviews and please keep reading!

* * *

"_I hope…" Sakura whispered to herself as she traced the outline of the cherry blossom that she held in her hand, "I hope that he doesn't forget me."  
"I could never forget about you," a voice stated, "You'd never fade from my memory."_

4. The Past Revealed

--

"_Syaoran-kun,"_ Sakura thought upon hearing the familiar voice. "I-it can't be," she quietly said.

"You've been on my mind," Syaoran reached out to touch her shoulder, but hesitated, pulling his hand back. "I've been thing about you…ever since last night." He waited for an answer, but when he didn't receive a response, he put his hand down to his side.

"I've been thinking about you too," Sakura finally replied, turning toward him. "I wanted to meet you again, Syaoran-kun."

"Iiya," he quickly said, "Just Syaoran."

"Okay," she blushed," I wanted to see you again, Syaoran."

"What's your name?" he questioned, "I really wanted to know your name."

She held out the cherry blossom to him. "You said it last night. When we first met."

He took the flower from her hand. "Sakura. Is that it?" She nodded as her reply. "What a beautiful name. No wonder I was always reminded of you whenever I held a cherry blossom."

She looked up at his reddening face and smiled shyly. She took a step closer to him. "Why are you here? Don't you live in the palace?"

"Yeah, I live in the palace," Syaoran answered flatly, "but I'd rather be out in the city, meeting its people. That's why Hien," he stroked the pegasus' nose softly, "is one of my best friends. You can pet him if you want."

Timidly, Sakura reached out her hand, afraid of the pegasus.

"Don't worry," Syaoran took her hand in his and pressed it against the skin of the pegasus' nose. "He's very docile."

"His fur is so soft," she observed as she moved her hands between the pegasus' eyes. "You must take really good care of him."

"Arigatou," he said, running his fingers through Hien's soft mane. "Would you like to take a ride?"

"I'd love to," she replied, "but I've got to get back home. We're celebrating something today."

"Really? What is it?"

"Today's my sixteenth birthday," she answered quietly, slightly embarrassed.

"Is it?" Syaoran stated dumbfounded. "Anno…ah…" he searched for something suitable to present to her as a gift. Looking up, he saw the cherry blossoms and reached for one. "Ummmm…I know that this isn't much, but congratulations!"

Taking the flower from his hands, Sakura pressed it against her heart. "Arigatou. It's more than enough."

His cheeks already a pale pink, Syaoran smiled at her. "How about the next time we meet, I'll give you a ride on Hien."

"Next time?" she questioned, remembering the look on Touya's face when they were first rescued by Syaoran.

"Isn't there going to be a next time?"

Even though something in the back of her head was shouting for her to say no, her heart was screaming yes. Not sure of how to answer, Sakura said, "I really should get going."

"When will I see you again?"

No answer. All Sakura did was begin to walk away, an unsure look in her eyes.

"Please!" Syaoran pleaded, taking a hold of Sakura's hand, causing her to stop. "I want to see you again!" He pulled her toward him, embracing her in a hug. "I need to see you again!"

It was as if his embrace had quieted her fears. "Syaoran?"

"Yes, Sakura?" he said, his voice muffled in her hair.

"I want to see you again too," she replied, returning his hug. "Can we meet here again later tonight?"

"Really?" he asked, letting go of her.

"Yeah," she answered, "I've got to go now," she started running home, "I'll see you later tonight, right?"

"Yeah, I see you later," Syaoran shouted, watching her leaving, "And happy birthday Sakura!" When she was out of viewing distance, he got on Hien. "Let's go back to the palace."

--

Knowing that Touya and Yukito were probably home, Sakura tried to sneak back up into her room quietly.

"Don't try it, kaiju. I already see you."

"_How does he do that?"_ Sakura thought, referring to her brother's innate ability to always know where she was. "Hey onii-san, back already?"

"Where have you been?" Touya asked, standing in the entrance to the kitchen.

"Does that really matter, Touya?" Yukito stated, appearing beside him. "Sakura-chan, come on. We've gotta get going."

"Where?"

"You'll find out when you get there," Touya answered sharply.

--

After feeding and brushing Hien, Syaoran wondered the halls of the palace, wondering where his father was.

"Syaoran," a voice called from behind him, "Where have you been?"

"I've been out, father," Syaoran answered, turning to face his father, "I really wanted—"

The Grand Duke held out his hand and slapped his son across the face. Syaoran stood his ground, keeping eye contact with his father.

"I've told you many times not to go about the city," Li-sama stated, "If you're going to take over the throne, you must learn."

Resisting the urge to speak his mind, Syaoran merely nodded in agreement.

"Come, son," the Grand Duke said, continuing in the same direction that Syaoran had previously been walking, "There's a council meeting now. I want you to be there today."

Quietly and obediently, Syaoran followed his father.

--

After climbing out of the carriage, Sakura and company followed Kero, everyone hiding their identity by wearing a cloak. They passed into a neglected cemetery, a feeling of uneasiness filling the air. Sakura stopped to more closely observe a tombstone. The weathered plague was uncared for. Moss had grown heavily on it and the wind had eroded away the name.

"We're almost there," Touya stated, urging his sister to move on. "You'll find out where we are soon enough."

Without saying another word, Sakura followed the rest of the group. Along the way, she noticed that all the tombstones had been worn away and some looked as if the named had been forcibly scratched away.

"We're here," Touya said, putting down his hood. Everyone else also dropped their hoods.

"Where are we? We're pretty far from the city," Sakura asked.

Kero approached her. "Sakura, come with me." The group parted as they walked through. "Take a look at this."

Sakura couldn't believe what stood in front of her. Where, she deduced, a large magnificent tombstone once stood was now blown into several pieces, the base still intact. "What is this?"

"Sakura," Touya stepped forward. "This is our father and mother's grave."

It started drizzling.

--

"I propose an act to…" the Grand Duke announced, addressing the city council members.

Syaoran sat still in a chair behind his father, staring straight ahead. He was only partially listening to what his father was saying about keeping the citizen in line.

"All those in favor of placing a curfew on the citizens, please rise," the official secretary shouted.

Most all the audience stood up, Syaoran observed. All but the city's mayor stood up immediately. He looked hesitant, but at seeing the sea of people standing around him, he stood up as well.

The city's mayor was Yamazaki's father. He was a very well-known man and cared for the city deeply.

Li-sama bore a grin on his face as he waved for the council to sit down and cleared his throat for another announcement. "I also want more security on our streets to search for the Kinomoto siblings and the Red Hurricane. They've been a nuisance for long enough. I propose that all young women around the age of sixteen be brought into custody."

Syaoran drew the line at that point. "Why father? You're only looking for the one girl. Why are you going to separate all these other girls from their families?" he stated, getting up from his seat.

"Son, do you want to inherit the throne in the future?"

Syaoran kept quiet. He didn't care about inheriting the throne at this point. He didn't want Sakura to get separated from her family.

"Syaoran, answer me!" the Grand Duke raised his voice, "Do you care about this city? Because if you did, you'd want to capture her as soon as possible."

He couldn't stand it anymore. Syaoran turned his back to his father and left without saying another word.

"Secretary, please call for the vote," Li-sama stated, turning his attention to the audience.

--

Back at the stable, Syaoran opened Hien's stable and led him to the platform outside.

"We're going to visit okasan," he told Hien, getting upon his back and nudging the pegasus to take flight.

--

In a quiet convent, a young and beautiful woman was tending to the garden, watering the flowers. Yelan was her name.

"I'm home, okasan!" Syaoran greeted as Hien landed, who started nibbling at some stray grass.

"Syaoran, you're here." Yelan put the watering can down and embraced her son, "Isn't your father going to be mad at you for coming down here?"

"I don't care anymore. Life's too hard at the palace away. Nobody's ever there to welcome me with a smile."

Yelan reached out and brushed the stray hairs from her son's handsome face. "Gomen. It's my fault because I left you when you were younger."

Syaoran sat in an open field of irises. "Mom, father's already got me betrothed."

"Really?" Yelan sounded surprised. "I always thought that your father was against that." She placed the daffodils she was holding on the table. "But then again, they did have a bad history…" she added in a hushed tone.

--

"Otosan?" Sakura said in a shocked voice, "Okason? Their grave? Why is it that it's destroyed? Why haven't you told me before?"

"Because Sakura-chan," Yukito tried to calm her down, "Twelve years ago, they were murdered."

"Before our current Grand Duke was on the throne," Kero further explained, "Both of your parents," he was also addressing Touya, "were the rulers of this city. But Li-sama decided to murder them. We don't know exactly why he did it. He didn't want to stop with your parents, though. He tried to go after you."

"But, somehow father was still alive," Touya continued. "He told me to protect you and to escape. He said to run to _his_ house, meaning Yukito."

Water dripped down Sakura's face as she recalled that rainy day. "But why have I been disguising myself all these years? What about Touya? How come he could freely walk about as himself?"

"Because they don't know how old I am," Touya answered, "but they know how old you are."

"How?" Sakura questioned, "How do they only know my age?"

--

"What okasan?" Syaoran inquired, "What does father have against arranged marriages? Who did he have a bad history with?"

Yelan sat beside her son. "Is your father still looking for the Kinomoto girl? And her brother?"

"Well, yeah," he answered, "Why is he searching for them? What do they have to do with this?"

"When you were younger," she took a hold of her son's hands, "_I_ had arranged a marriage for you."

"Is that why I'm betrothed to Meilin-chan?"

"No, the marriage I arranged wasn't with her."

"Then who?"

"It was with the daughter of Kinomoto-san…"

* * *

Syaoran still doesn't know who Sakura is at this point, but he now knows that he was betrothed to the girls they've been looking for. Sakura is finally told about her past, but what more is there to know? Also, Sakura and Syaoran have a secret meeting planned. Will she still go, knowing that his father killed her family? Find out in the next chapter!


	5. The Doctor

Hello minna-san!

Gomen (sorry) for making you wait. Here's the next chapter!! This one is going to introduce a new and important character.

--

"_Then who was it with?" Syaoran asked his mother.  
"It was with the daughter of Kinomoto-san…"_

5. The Doctor

--

"Do you mean the girl they're looking for?" Syaoran questioned. His mother nodded as a response. "Then why are they looking for her? Why has this betrothal been changed?"

The sky was darkening as the night quickly approached. Yelan glanced up, taking note of how late it was becoming. "I'm sorry Syaoran, but I've got to go tend to the sick. Come back tomorrow and I'll tell you the rest."

Syaoran also took notice at how late it was getting, remembering about his special appointment. He got up and hugged his mother. "I'll definitely come visit again," he stated, getting on Hien and taking off.

--

After the council meeting had been dismissed, the Grand Duke walked down a dark, candle-lit hallway. His son's words echoed quietly in his head. He opened the wooden doors that stood at the end of the hallway.

"As long as I have Clow's blessing," he stated, his eyes focused on the magnificent tree in front of him, "I'll always have this city under my control."

--

"Sakura-chan," Yukito calmly said," Calm down. The time to tell you that is not now."

"Tomoyo," Kero called, hovering close to Sakura, "bring it here."

"Kero-chan," Sakura questioned, now completely lost, "what's going…ahh!!" She screamed in surprised when she saw who stood in front of her.

Kero had transformed from his fluffy little 'borrowed' form into his 'true' form, which resembled a lion with wings sprouting from his back.

"Wh-who are you?!"

"I'm Cerberus, or as you know me, Kero. This is my true form. I am your family guardian," Cerberus explained, "I was given to you when you were young to protect you."

"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo called, presenting her with a sword. There was a winged cherry blossom inscribed on the hilt.

"This was your father's sword," Cerberus stated, "We decided that when you turned sixteen, we would try to get the rightful owners of the throne back on it."

"Me?" Sakura questioned, looking at the sword. "What about Touya? He's older than me," she pointed out.

"I've seen too many things go unchanged in this city. I wanted to see the changes be made," Touya answered, "And I know that you can make those changes."

"Arigatou, onii-san. It's nice to know that you trust me."

"And besides, I really didn't want all that work that comes with the title of the Grand Duke," Touya added. Sakura glared at him, to which he answered, "Besides, I spent my whole life protecting what's right and what's right is having you on the throne."

"Sakura," Cerberus called her attention back to him, "Will you carry the weight of this sword on your shoulders?"

Reaching out, Sakura took a hold of the sword's hilt. "Yes, I will. I will avenge my parents and take back what is rightfully ours." She lifted the sword above her head as the rain started to lighten up around the group.

--

After returning home and washing up, Sakura sat at her vanity, combing her hair. She was excited to see Syaoran again and could hardly contain her excitement.

"Where you do you thing you're going?" Touya asked, standing at the door.

"What makes you think that I'm going somewhere?" she innocently replied.

Touya walked over and sat on Sakura's bed. "Tomoyo-chan didn't want me to tell you, but you have to know."

"Is this about why they knew my age?" She turned to face her brother.

"When you were younger, okasan arranged a marriage for you."

"Really? Who with?" She was afraid that she would have to give her love to a complete stranger now rather than Syaoran.

Touya hesitated to answer. "To the son of the person who killed our father."

What Sakura hadn't realized before when she was at the graveyard, she realized right then and there. The son of the man she must take revenge upon was: Syaoran.

"Can you now see why it's not a good idea for you to see that _kozo_ anymore?" Touya stated sternly.

Sakura quietly stood up and left the room, in shock of the revelation that she had experienced.

"You're not thinking about seeing him, are you?" Touya asked.

She simply shook her head as an answer and continued down the stairs.

"Gomen Sakura, but it would've been worse if you continued seeing him," Touya whispered, concerned about his sister's state of mind.

--

"Hien, just be a little more patient!" Syaoran shouted. Hien had been nudging for him to leave ever since they had gotten there. "She'll show up. I know she will."

But sadly enough, Syaoran sat amongst the cherry blossoms for well into the night…still believing that she would show up.

--

As the dawn of a new day approached, the sunlight shone upon a restless Sakura. All night she had been tossing and turning, unable to sleep. When the early rays of the sun crawled out was when her eyelids became too heavy for her to bear.

The door to the room quietly opened as Touya and Yukito peered in. They both had worried looks on their faces.

"She probably just fell asleep," Yukito whispered.

"I feel bad for her, but," Touya sighed heavily, "she has to stay away from that _kozo_. Besides, I don't like him anyway."

"Is that because he's the Grand Duke's son? Or because you know that he's the _one_," Yukito questioned, reading Touya's facial expression.

"Yuki, be quiet," Touya answered bluntly. "We should let her sleep in a little longer," he stated, closing the door.

The young girl turned in her bed. "I want to see you…" she whimpered, "…Syaoran…"

--

Noon quickly approached. Yamazaki and his father came to have a meeting with the Grand Duke. Syaoran went to greet his best friend.

"Yamazaki, it's great to see you today," Syaoran turned and respectfully bowed to Yamazaki's father. "Konnichi wa, Mayor Yamazaki-san."

"Konnichi wa, Syaoran-sama. Is your father around?" Yamazaki-san asked.

"I'm here, Mayor Yamazaki-san," Li-sama called, walking into the large empty ballroom. "Shall we adjourn to a different room?"

As the Grand Duke and the Mayor left, Syaoran asked his friend a question that had always been on his mind.

"Why do you think the Red Hurricane is wanted? Why is he an enemy to the city?"

"I really don't know," Yamazaki answered, "but I guess it's because he's a symbol of rebellion against the city."

"Really? I don't think that he's a symbol of rebellion," Syaoran stated, "He seems more like a symbol of hope for the citizens."

Yamazaki lowered his voice, "I don't think that you should be saying that. What would the people think if they heard you say that? You, the future ruler of this land. You, who is supposed to follow in your father's footsteps."

Syaoran's eyes quickly filled with sadness upon hearing that statement. _"Follow in his footsteps…What a bright future that would be…"_

--

After waking up with not much sleep, Sakura, disguised as Kaumi, and Tomoyo went to visit the local doctor. Kero was in his disguised form inside Tomoyo's purse.

"Don't worry," Tomoyo said, talking to Sakura, "We're almost at Terada-sensei's clinic."

Yoshiyuki Terada was the city's only doctor. He was also one of the only people outside of the family and immediate group that knew about Sakura/Kaumi/Red Hurricane all being the same person. Terada-sensei was the person they turned to for when Sakura injured herself when she was the Red Hurricane and also when she came down with something.

"Tomoyo-chan, I'm perfectly fine," Sakura stated. But as soon as the words left her lips, she collapsed. Tomoyo quickly reacted to catch her. "Arigatou, Tomoyo-chan," she thanked.

Someone quickly came up behind them. "Kaumi, are you okay?

"Terada-sensei, konnichi-chi…" were the only words she could say before collapsing again.

--

Sakura awoke again, this time in Terada-sensei's clinic.

"You're awake. Thank goodness," Kero stated, hovering over her.

Terada-sensei immediately appeared by her side. So did Tomoyo. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Sakura answered. She noticed that all the windows were closed and the doors were locked, like every time she came to visit him.

"Kaumi," even Terada-sensei was cautious about her identity, "You don't seem to have a fever or anything, but you just collapsed twice a little while ago. Are you sure that you're okay?"

"I didn't get much sleep last night, if that might have anything to do with it," she answered, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

Terada-sensei looked thoughtful for a minute. "It might be, if there's something that's on your mind."

"_I wonder if Syaoran waited for me last night,"_ Sakura wondered, bringing her knees up to her chin. _"That might be it. I'm not feeling well because I'm worried about Syaoran!"_

Her thoughts were interrupted as someone started pounding on the door.

"I'm sorry, but I'm a little busy with a special patient right now," the doctor called.

"Yoshiyuki Terada, you are under arrest under the suspicion of helping the Red Hurricane!" the voice shouted from outside. "If you do not cooperate, you will be taken by force!"

A look of terror was on Sakura's face. "Terada-sensei, don't! I-I-I'll turn myself in! I don't want you to get harmed because of me!"

Terada-sensei quickly pulled out some spare cloaks that he had stored in the closet and gave them to the two girls. "Don't be outrageous. This city needs the Red Hurricane." He unlocked the back door. "Go, quickly!"

"Since you're not working with us," the officer's called, "We're coming in forcefully!"

"Terada-sensei," Sakura pleaded, being held back by Tomoyo, "don't do this!"

The doctor bent down to the young woman's ear, "Sakura-chan, do not worry about me. Go save yourself."

The wooden door was knocked down, splitting in two pieces as it hit the ground. An officer dressed in green bearing the royal family symbol walked in. "My, my, what do we have here?"

"Let them alone," Terada-sensei answered, "They have nothing to do with this."

The man who spoke before took another step forward. This man was the Li's army commanding officer, Gaito. He chuckled maliciously, saying, "You treat a lot of patients, don't you doctor? You could've treated the Red Hurricane under our noses." Gaito turned toward Tomoyo and Sakura, who had their faced hidden under the darkness of their hoods. "Who knows? You could've been treating the Kinomoto girl, too?"

Sakura gasped loudly in surprise. _"How did they find me?"_

Gaito pointed to Sakura, a grin of victory on his face. "We know that you've been hiding her! Arrest her!"

One of the other guards reached for Sakura as Tomoyo pushed her out of the way. Because of this, the guard pulled down Sakura's hood instead, revealing her disguised idenity.

"I told you," Terada-sensei spoke, "They have nothing to do with this. Let them go."

"What about the other person? Who is under that hood?" Gaito ordered the other guard to unveil Tomoyo.

"_They'll take Tomoyo away because she's my age,"_ Sakura thought, worried about her friend's safety.

"I-I'll tell you anything!" Terada-sensei shouted seconds before they were about to pull off Tomoyo's hood. "Let them go and I'll cooperate with you."

"Very well," Gaito smirked, satisfaction in his voice. "You two," he spoke to Sakura and Tomoyo, "Don't speak of what happened here."

"But--"

"Kaumi," Tomoyo said softly, "We should leave."

"Come, doctor," commanded Gaito, "you said that you would cooperate."

The doctor nodded and followed, accompanied by guards. Sakura watched helplessly as Terada-sensei walked away. _"Don't worry. I'll come rescue you."_

--

"Now…" Gaito led Terada-sensei to a dark prison room for interrogation. "Tell me…tell me everything."

The doctor remained silent, ready to face any punishment that he may receive.

"You said you'd cooperate," Gaito slammed his fist on the table that the doctor was sitting at, "Now tell me the whereabouts of the Red Hurricane!"

"I'm right here!"

Turning rapidly, Gaito saw the masked figure standing in the window just above them. Tipping her hat, the Red Hurricane leapt out the window.

"Guards!" Gaito shouted, running out of the prison room and leaving it unlocked, "Guards, after him. The Red Hurricane!"

Because of the diversion, Terada-sensei was able to make his escape. "Arigatou, Sakura-chan."

--

Chasing the Red Hurricane, Gaito and his fellow officers found themselves on the top of the farthest prison towers. Sakura found herself cornered on the edge of the building.

"Give it up, Red Hurricane," Gaito commanded, "There's no way to save yourself."

Sakura drew her sword, ready to do battle. "I will never give up. This town means too much to me for me to give up."

"What's going on here?" a voice called as a white pegasus landed.

"Syaoran-sama!" Gaito exclaimed, saluting the royal son. The other guards followed his lead in Syaoran's presence.

"What's going on here?" Syaoran repeated, getting of Hien.

"_Syaoran!"_ Sakura thought, half excited and half worried, _"What are you doing here?"_

"Syaoran-sama," Gatio answered, "We got the Red Hurricane cornered. We were just about to take him in."

Syaoran turned toward the Red Hurricane. "Commander, tell your men to stand down."

"What?!" Gaito questioned in surprise.

"Tell your men to stand down," Syaoran stated again, grabbing the hilt of a guard's sword. "I'll take the Red Hurricane in myself…and present him to my father as a sign of my loyalty."

Sakura stepped back in horror. _"I-I don't want to fight you, Syaoran. I don't."_

--

How's that for a strange twist in fate? Syaoran states that he will now take in the Red Hurricane, but he doesn't know that he's about to take in the girl that he loves. What will happen? Will he really take her in? Find out in the next chapter!!

-lotta love,  
-KAT


	6. Rescue

It's time for the next chapter, minna-san! I hope you enjoy!!

--

"_Tell your men to stand down," Syaoran stated again, grabbing the hilt of a guard's sword. "I'll take the Red Hurricane in myself…and present him to my father as a sign of my loyalty."  
Sakura stepped back in horror. "I-I don't want to fight you, Syaoran. I don't," she thought._

--

Rescue

"_Sugoif_, _sugoi_," the guards whispered amongst themselves. "He's going to try and take down the Red Hurricane. I wonder if he can do it."

Syaoran quickly advanced toward Sakura ready to strike. Immediately, Sakura drew her own sword and blocked the attack. Every attack he threw at her, she blocked or dodged. No matter how close he came to cutting her, she never struck back.

"Listen," Syaoran whispered at the moment their blades were locked equally. "There's a canal underneath us. Just put up a fight until we reach the edge."

Sakura's surprised face lay unseen underneath the mask. _"He wants to save the Red Hurricane?"_ She nodded in agreement and finally started to fight back.

"I didn't think that he could fight like that," Gaito commented, watching Syaoran dodge a blow to the left.

Both fighters were equally matched. Strikes to the sides were dodges successfully as the two combatants neared the edge of the rooftop. The blades sounded and sparked as steel ran against steel.

"Watch out!" a guard shouted as a sword flew through the air. Everyone jumped out of the way as it landed point down into the ground. The Red Hurricane remained defenseless.

"What are you going to do now, Red Hurricane?" Syaoran shouted. "The only other option is _down_," he hinted.

Sakura understood and started running toward him. The guards saw that was going to happen, but it was too late. The two flew over the edge into the water below.

--

Sakura and Syaoran hit the water, causing a fountain of water to jump into the air. As Syaoran resurfaced, he searched for a temporary shelter to hide in until the guards, who were making their way down, cleared out. Once Sakura came up, Syaoran noticed a small passageway underneath the nearby bridge.

"This way," he told her, pointing to the route he found. Quickly the two swam over to the opening, an asylum from the searching eyes. "_Ikou_," Syaoran said as footsteps rumbled overhead, "This leads to just outside the palace walls."

For a short while, the two walked in complete darkness…and also in complete silence.

"Why," Sakura started, "why did you save me? Aren't I a threat to the government?"

A light had appeared at the end of the tunnel, providing a little illumination. Syaoran stopped upon hearing the question, now facing the Red Hurricane. "Why?" he started, "Because, to my father you may be the enemy, but to me and the citizens of Neo-Tomoeda, you are a symbol of hope. This city needs you. You'll do what I can't…you'll actually stand up to my father."

A wind gently blew into the hidden hallway. Syaoran immediately picked up the scent wafting in the air. _"The scent of sakura petals,"_ he looked hard at the Red Hurricane. _"There's no way that it could be."_

"Arigatou," Sakura answered, continuing on her way down the tunnel.

Once the Red Hurricane completed what little of the path was left, Syaoran headed out, noting the difference in the Red Hurricane's attitude toward him.

--

The doctor returned to his clinic, mostly unharmed. He went over to the small bed in the corner and sat down.

"What am I going to do now?" he said to himself, burying his head into his hands, "They're certainly going to continue to question me until they get an answer…"

As Terada-sensei rested his head against the headboard, the door suddenly flew open. Sakura, dressed as Kaumi, rushed across the room, collapsing into the doctor's lap, crying.

"Terada-sensei," she said through her tears, "I'm so sorry! You have to be involved in this. You could've been hurt because of me!"

The doctor smiled, rubbing Sakura's shoulder consolingly. "That doesn't matter to me. What matters is if something happens to you, because this city needs you."

Drying the tears from her eyes, Sakura looked up at him. "This city needs you too."

"It needs you more than it does me. You give this city hope in a brighter future."

Sakura knew better not to argue with the doctor. He would always win when it came to arguments. That was why she always had to stomach the worst tasting medicine.

"Listen," Terada-sensei spoke, "It's late. You should get home and get to bed."

"Hai!" she answered, giving him a hug before leaving, "Please take care of yourself."

--

_The Next Day_

Word of the Red Hurricane's battle with Syaoran and how he escaped spread through the palace like wildfire. Even Yamazaki, who never listened to gossip, was talking about it when he visited the palace the next day.

"I heard that you put up a pretty good fight," he commented, brushing the fur of his pale blue pegasus.

"Hmmm…." was Syaoran's answer. He was busy brushing Hien's mane.

"Too bad that he pulled off that trick and escaped."

"I'm glad that he got away," Syaoran answered, "This city needs him."

Yamazaki understood the underlying message in Syaoran's answer. "Don't tell me that you let him go?"

Syaoran continued brushing Hien's mane and didn't say a word.

"Why? What if your father finds out? What will the city think of this?"

"I've told you before. The Red Hurricane is hope for these people. He's only doing the right thing."

"Syaoran, that's noble and all, but if you're going to rule this land in the future, you can't just rule with a sense of nobility."

Not replying, Syaoran got on Hien. "I'm going to get some air," he simply said, taking off.

--

Sakura, going out as Kaumi, headed down the stairs. A strong urge to see Syaoran was swelling up inside her.

"Sakrua-chan," Tomoyo called, appearing in the doorway to the kitchen, "Would you like something to eat?"

"Not really," she answered, leaning against the doorway.

Kero was sitting on the table, stuffing his little mouth with the fluffy pancakes that Tomoyo was putting out. "These are really delicious!" he commented, food crumbs dropping to the table. "You don't know what you're missing out on."

"Kero-chan," Sakura laughed, taking a seat at the kitchen table, "You're a greedy pig, aren't you?"

"I just love Tomoyo's cooking," he retorted, placing the fork down on an empty plate. "It's really great."

Tomoyo came over with a full plate of pancakes. Kero's happy face dropped when she placed them in front of Sakura. "You have to eat something, Sakura-chan. It's not healthy for a cute girl like you to miss breakfast."

Sakura nodded her head in agreement and picked up the fork.

"How's Terada-sensei? Is he alright?"

"Yeah," Sakura answered after swallowing. "The Red Hurricane saved him in time yesterday and…and…"

"And what?"

She wanted to tell Tomoyo about how Syaoran had saved her, despite the fact that the Red Hurricane was an enemy to his father, and that he wasn't a bad person. She wanted to tell that she wanted to see him.

"Did you run into that _kozo_?" Kero asked, watching her with a serious gaze.

"N-n-no," she stuttered, knowing that Kero wouldn't understand the situation.

"It's not a good thing for you to see him anymore," Kero stated, "He's the son of Li, the enemy."

Touya and Yukito returned home from keeping an eye on the town. They walked into the kitchen just in time for them to hear Kero's last statement.

"What?!" Touya exclaimed, rushing to Sakura's side. "You meet that Li kid again?"

Sakura didn't answer. She just pushed he partially eaten pancake around in syrup with her fork.

"You did, didn't you?" Touya slammed his hands on the table. "Sakura, you know who he is. So why?"

She couldn't stand it anymore. "Maybe I don't want to take revenge!" The chair hit the floor as she stood up.

"Sakura," Kero stated, "This isn't about taking revenge. This is about taking back the throne."

"What's the difference?!" shouted Sakura. In a hurry, she ran out of the kitchen and out into the town. Touya started to go after her, but Yukito held him back.

"Let her go," he said, "She'll come back."

--

After rushing out the kitchen, Sakura ran through the town, noting how the posters were stating that rewards would be given to anyone with information about the Red Hurricane. She saw the guards standing on every corner, their watchful eyes flicking from right to left.

Strangely, the yearnings in her heart returned. Still running, she wondered where Syaoran was at the moment…if he was wondering where she was…if she was on his mind as mind as he was on hers…

She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the pain in her legs and kept running. Even though her breathing was heaving, she felt as if her air supply was fine. Running, she tried to escape from everything, at least temporarily.

--

Far from home, Sakura stopped in front of her parent's grave. The pain had finally caught up with her and she collapsed on the ground.

"Otosan…" she whispered, "Okasan…" she reached out and touched the fallen monument. "What should I do? I-I'm confused. I need a sign."

A gentle breeze blew, carrying the scent of sakura petals. This smell put Sakura's mind at ease as she ventured to find the origin of the scent.

"So pretty," murmured Sakura as she stumbled upon on another grove of sakura trees, just like the ones in town. The wind blew again, showering her with petals. She reached out and caught one in her hand.

"Hien!" a familiar voice cried out, "Hien, stop!"

Afraid of being found, Sakura hid behind a tree, peering out to see that the white pegasus halted close to where she was.

"Thank goodness," Syaoran panted, pulling the horse's reins lightly. "What's gotten into you?"

About to quietly slip away unnoticed, Sakura realized that Syaoran knew nothing of Kaumi. So instead, she stepped out and pretended to be observing the tree.

Syaoran noticed the stranger and did a double-take when he saw the similarity of his face. He felt the reins being tugged away from his hands.

"Oh, hello," Sakura said, rubbing Hien on the nose when he approached.

"Sumimasen," Syaoran shouted, running over. "He doesn't normally walk up to strangers like that." He pulled the reins a bit more forcefully this time.

"It's alright," she answered, ecstatic to have met Syaoran again.

Taking a closer look at the stranger's face, Syaoran could feel that he met him somewhere before. "What is your name? Have we met before?"

"My name is Kaumi. I'm pretty sure that we've never met before."

"Really?" Syaoran noticed the scent of sakura petals on Kaumi's skin when Kaumi reached over to pet Hien.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked, even though she already knew.

"It's…what are you doing Hien?" Syaoran exclaimed as the white pegasus pulled the reins from its owner's hands. Hien walked over to Sakura and bowed its head. "I guess he wants you to ride him," Syaoran observed, "Do you?"

"Why not?" Sakura answered. She remembered that Syaoran said that he would give her a ride the next time that they met.

"Do you know how to fly one?" Syaoran asked, tightening the reins.

"No," she replied, "but I've been on one before. I just want to experience that feeling again." She recalled her first encounter with Syaoran.

After Sakura hopped on, Syaoran climbed up and took a seat behind her. He picked up the reins, "You okay?"

"Yeah."

Syaoran tugged the reins, signaling for Hien to rise. In their steady ascent upward, Sakura felt the cool air on her face and felt free. They flew back toward the city, gazing at all the homes and people below them.

"Amazing," Sakura said in awe. "This is what it's like to be free. And look, it's true! People really do look like ants from up here!"

Syaoran smiled, happy that he could make someone happy. "Kaumi was your name, right?" he asked when it started to rain lightly.

"Yeah. You never told me yours, did you?" Sakura replied, "And can we stay up here for a while longer? I don't want to head home just yet and I don't mind the rain."

"Sure," he answered. "My name is Syaoran, but I don't really like my family name. If I could, I would just like to be known as Syaoran."

Taking in what he had just said, Sakura realized how much she and he had in common. She didn't want to be labeled by her family. She just wanted to live her life as Sakura.

"Listen," Syaoran called after a little while, "I know of an unused cabin up by the woods. Let's go dry our clothes before heading home."

--

As the rain started to pick up a little, Hien landed and Sakura and Syaoran ran into the cabin. Syaoran started a fire in the fire pit and took off his shirt. Sakura could feel her face become a little red as Syaoran set up his shirt by the fire to dry.

"Anno…" Sakura knew that she couldn't undress in front of Syaoran for fear of him discovering who she was.

Hien became unsettling outside under the little roofing the front patio provided. Syaoran looked up to see that Kaumi still had his wet clothes on. "Why aren't you drying your clothes? Is it because I'm here?" Sakura nodded, looking away. "I'll go dry Hien outside. Please dry your clothes before you catch something."

Sakura nodded as her response and sat by the fire. Syaoran hung his shirt on the two poles set up by the fire and went outside. The heavy rain could be heard from outside before he closed the door.

"_I dunno if I should…"_ she thought, looking over her shoulder to glance out the window. She was started to shiver because of the dampness of her clothes.

"He did say that he would be outside for a while," Sakura stated to herself, pulling off her wig. Still a little wary, she pulled her shirt over her head, revealing the pink camisole she was wearing underneath. "This is still dry. What a surprise." Kneeling, Sakura tried to dry the water from the wig.

--

After Syaoran closed the door, he stared out into the rain. Hien's cries reminded him why he had come outside.

"Oy, oy, calm down," Syaoran whispered to the pegasus. "I'm sorry, but I've been thinking. I know I might've met that person before," he said, referring to Kaumi, "but I can't quite remember where."

Hien jerked his head, as if he was agreeing with Syaoran.

"Never mind that," Syaoran stated, "I've got to get you dried up." He looked for a towel, but realized that he didn't grab one on his way out. "Just wait, Hien. I'll be right back."

Before opening the door, Syaoran knocked to warm Kaumi that he was coming in. "Sorry, I know that I said that I'd be outside, but I need to grab a towel real quick."

--

Sakura stood up quickly as the door was opening. She stepped back in fear, knowing what was going to happen was inevitable.

Shock, Syaoran stood frozen at the entrance. He couldn't believe who Kaumi really was. "Sa…Sak…Saku…" he breaked.

Sakura took another step back, a frightened look on her face. She was nearing the fire, just inches away from the dancing orange flames. "I-iiya…" she murmured, taking another step back and tripping over the pole holding up Syaoran's shirt.

Instinctively, Syaoran rushed forward and pushed Sakura aside before any harm could come to her, also falling along with her. As they landed, he found himself on top of her.

"Sakura?" he said, getting up on his hands, "Is it really you?"

--

On a quick note, I like to use Japanese words throughout my writing. I hope you understand most of them. I'll try and define some of the more uncommon ones for you.  
"_sugoi"_ means something along the lines of amazing  
_"ikou" _means something along the lines of "Let's go"

I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as more secrets get revealed. There's even more in the next chapter. So please review!!

-lotta love  
-KAT


	7. Revelations

Hello everyone,

As always. _Arigatou gozaimasu_ for reading and leaving reviews!

--

_Instinctively, Syaoran rushed forward and pushed Sakura aside before any harm could come to her, also falling along with her. As they landed, he found himself on top of her.  
"Sakura?" he said, getting up on his hands, "Is it really you?"_

--

7. Revelations

Silence enveloped the two as they both stared at each other. The fire crackled as the shirt burned, the flames jumping. Words were stolen whenever either of them tried to speak. The rain outside had begun to let up. Hien neighed from outside.

"Sumimasen," Syaoran apologized, his face red from embarrassment. He got up and excused himself outside quickly.

Sitting up, Sakura watched as he hurried outside, tripping along the way. Hearing the fire crackle, she looked over and saw his shirt burning. Standing up, she got dressed quickly, pulled the wig over her hair, and picked up her cloak, heading outside. She stood at the door, watching as Syaoran whispered in the pegasus' ear to calm it down. He glanced over in her direction and they locked eyes for a second before looking away again.

"Here," she offered her cloak to him, "Because your shirt got burned in the fire."

"Arigatou," he simply replied, taking the cloak in his hands. "But—"

"Don't ask," Sakura interrupted, her back to him as she hugged her chest tightly.

Syaoran dropped the cloak on the wet grass and took a hold of Sakura's shoulders. He turned her to face him, his determined amber eyes boring into her bottle green eyes. "Doushite?" he asked, "Why do you have to dress like this?"

"Because…" Sakura started, tears in her eyes, "Because of who you are!" she exclaimed, bursting into tears. She fell into his bare chest and he wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry.

"_Because of who I am?"_ Syaoran thought, watching her shaking shoulders. _"I wonder what that could mean."_

--

"What?! The city is now under martial law?!" Kero exclaimed, hovering above the kitchen table.

"Yes," Touya answered, "This is in effect until the Red Hurricane is captured."

"This is not good!" Kero shouted, flailing about in the air.

"They're going to ration food," Yukito added, causing Kero's jaw to drop.

"But they're rewarding people who give information about the identity of the Red Hurricane," Touya added, disgruntled at the thought. "Those lousy sons of –"

"Make sure that you don't tell Sakura about what's happening," Kero interrupted. "If she finds out, who knows what reckless thing she'll do?"

Yukito and Touya nodded their heads in agreement. They both knew that Sakura was a headstrong girl.

"You know," Kero started. Touya and Yukito turned their attention toward him, expecting something important. "It's unfair that they're rationing the food. That means less sweets and cake." Disappointed, Kero flew off, crying.

"I thought that he was going to say something about Sakura-chan," Yukito stated, smiling.

"Yeah," Touya agreed, "speaking of which, where is that little _kaiju_?"

"She'll turn up, don't worry. Just give her 'til tonight."

--

"Are you sure that you wanna get dropped off here?" Syaoran asked. The two were in the grove of sakura trees where they met on Sakura's birthday. "Tell me where your home is. I'll drop you off there."

"No, this is fine," Sakura replied, turned away from him.

Walking toward her, Syaoran reached out to touch her. "I…I still want to see you again.

"I do too," she answered, running off as quickly as her legs could take her.

"Let's go back to the palace, Hien," he said to the pegasus, hopping on.

Hidden from view, Sakura watched as Hien and Syaoran took off. "I want to see you again too, Syaoran, but I can't."

--

_The Next Day_

"This man. This man is the Red Hurricane," a man shouted, pointing to another man.

"Thank you," Gaito said. He signaled for is men to take the accused man into custody. To a soldier, he said, "Give the man his reward."

The ordered soldier gave the man a large burlap bag filled with bread, fruits, and meat. Happily, the man took the bag and hurried home. The accused man was taken into a mobile cage already filled with other accused 'Red Hurricanes'.

Yoshiyuki Terada watched, hidden in the shadows. He was disgusted by the fact that these men would accuse friends or even random strangers just to get food, but he could sympathize with them. In the dire situation, man would do anything to survive.

"But this will end once the Red Hurricane is gone from the picture," Terada stated quietly, "And that will be tonight."

--

Sakura stared out the window, thinking about Syaoran. Her heart was all giddy when she thought about how Syaoran wanted to see her again. Tomoyo walked into the room and saw the dream-like state Sakura was in.

"Did something happen yesterday?" she asked.

Sakura reclined in her bed. "I met him again. He gave me a ride on his pegasus."

"Did you two have a good time?"

She remembered that moment when they fell, him on top of her…the moment when he realized who her other self was. "Tomoyo-chan, I want to sew him a shirt. Can you teach me how?"

"I think a shirt would be too difficult for you," Tomoyo took a seat by the vanity, "How about a handkerchief? You can embroider his initials on it."

"That's a great idea," Sakura agreed, taking a seat beside Tomoyo.

After Tomoyo showed her the basics, Sakura tried to capture the image of a cherry blossom on the handkerchief. Tomoyo excused herself to go prepare lunch.

"_Gambare_, Sakura-chan," she encouraged, closing the door behind her.

--

After three hours of examining a cherry blossom and pricking herself in the finger, Sakura held the completed project up in triump.

"Finished!"

Tomoyo knocked lightly and opened the door. "Sakura-chan, someone's arrived. Why don't you come and greet our guest?"

--

Syaoran spent most of the day in his room examining a cherry blossom, thinking about Sakura and their encounter the other day.

"Sakura smells like cherry blossoms, so that would explain why Hien wanted Kaumi to ride him," he said to himself. "Well, if she's really Kaumi, could it be that she's also the Red Hurricane?"

He got up and went outside on the balcony. The wind blew and Syaoran let the sakura petals that were in his hand fly with the breeze.

"No," he concluded, "Sakura's too pretty to be the Red Hurricane, but still…"

After all the petals escaped from his hand, Syaoran went back into his room, finding that Yamazaki had arrived in his absence.

"Where did you run off to yesterday?" his friend questioned, "Did you met that girl again? Cause you were gone for pretty much the whole day."

Syaoran knew that his friend was talking about Sakura. "Yeah, I saw her again," he answered, falling onto his bed. "Anyway, what are you doing here? Father got a meeting with the Grand Duke again?"

"Can't I just come to see my best friend?" Yamazaki joked, "But yeah, my dad's here to talk about the treatment of the men accused of being the Red Hurricane."

"What?" Syaoran sat up in surprise. "They captured the Red Hurricane?"

"No, but at least fifty men have been accused of being him. They are all going to be burned alive unless someone confesses."

"That's not right! What about those innocent lives? Won't they be lost in the fire?"

"That's what my father's here to talk about."

Syaoran got up and started to leave. He wanted to do something about the situation. There was no way that he was going to let dozens of innocent lives be taken.

"What do you think you can do?" Yamazaki stated, knowing what his friend was thinking about. "I want to do something about it, but I know I can't. If my father can't change anything, what can you do?"

Syaoran stopped at the door, his fist clenched. "I know, but--"

"But what, Syaoran? This isn't a matter we can change. Just be patient until the time comes when you can do something."

Knowing that his friend was right, Syaoran still left and headed for the stables. After gearing up Hien, he took to the skies, which was shifting to the subtle colors of the dusk.

--

Back in the city, Terada-sensei arrived at the hidden residence of the Kinomoto family. Kero allowed for Terada to come in after he confirmed that he was really the doctor. Sakura rushed down to see him.

"Sakura-chan, are you feeling okay?" he asked, "No cuts or bruises since the last time we met?"

"I completely fine," she answered happily, "What about you?"

"I'm doing well also," the doctor answered. "I want you to tell me something. What is your reason to want to take the throne back?"

Touya entered the kitchen where the conversation was taking place. He listened in, careful not to disturb.

"Why do I want to take the throne back? Because the treatment the city is receiving currently is wrong. When I step back in, I want equality amongst the citizens. No separation between the nobles and ordinary citizens."

"That's a very good reason to fight," Terada-sensei observed, "Don't ever lose sight of that."

"I won't," Sakura answered, "I want to make a change for the better."

The doctor got up to leave. "I'm sorry for intruding. I've got to leave. There's something important that I have to do tonight."

"Don't worry about it," Sakura said, escorting the doctor to the door. She held it open as he stepped out.

"You're going to do great things someday," Terada-sensei stated, "I just wish that I would be around to see them." With that, the doctor pulled the door closed.

"What does he mean by that?" Sakura asked Touya, who was drinking tea.

"I dunno," he answered plainly.

Sakura hurried upstairs to her room, the door slamming loudly as she closed it. Kero appeared beside Touya, his arms and legs crossed as he was hovering.

"He's a noble man, isn't he?" Kero stated, "That doctor."

"Yeah," Touya replied, putting down his cup. "Yuki and I are going to the center square to make sure nothing else happens."

--

Noting the disturbance in the center of the city, Syaoran signaled Hien to land. "What is this?" he asked, walking into the center square.

In one day, the army had built an even larger prison made of wood. The accused men were trapped inside, calling for help. Underneath, soldiers were piling up wood and straw and drenching the structure in gas. Around the area, wives, children, and family members were crying, pleading for them to let their husband, dad, or son free, and stating that their son, husband, or dad was not the Red Hurricane.

Syaoran heard their pleas and cried, wanting to do something about it. He searched for the commanding officer of the army.

--

Sakura was gazing out the window of her room when she noticed something happening in the center square. She called Tomoyo over and asked what was happening. At first, Tomoyo was hesitant to answer, but after some persuasion, she told Sakura the truth.

"What?! They can't be doing that!" she exclaimed after hearing that those men were to be burned for being accused of being the Red Hurricane. "I've got to do something to save them."

"But Sakura-chan--!" Tomoyo shouted, but it was too late. Sakura had flown out the door. "As headstrong as always, that Sakura-chan."

"At least she didn't don her Red Hurricane outfit," Kero stated from the open door in the hallway. "That would ruin tonight's events."

--

"Syaoran-sama," Gaito bowed as the royal son approached him. "What a pleasant surprise to see you here tonight."

"Stop this!" Syaoran exclaimed, "Let these men go. This isn't right!"

"But Syaoran-sama, these are your father's orders. We must carry them out, no matter what," he answered, a smirk on his face. "Besides, I always wanted to see a bonfire."

His anger getting the better of him, Syaoran lashed out to strike the commanding officer, but was restrained by the surrounding guards.

"Your father was afraid that you'd be against," Gaito explained, "So he ordered me to make sure that you wouldn't interfere."

--

Sakura arrived at the edge of the center square. She saw the innocent men, heard their cries, and knew she had to do something.

"Don't think about it," Touya stated, he and Yukito appearing behind her. "There's nothing we can do."

"But all those people--"

"If we attack now, we don't stand a chance," Yukito explained, "We're greatly outnumbered."

"I know, but we can't--"

Sakura was cut off as Touya slapped her across the cheek.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I never want to hurt you," Touya sternly said, "But because you are infatuated by that _kozo_, you've lost all common sense. We CAN'T lose you now."

"Sakura-chan," Yukito addressed, "We don't want anyone to die in our place, but your safety is of the utmost importance."

She stood there, staring helplessly at the men who were going to be killed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a familiar red cape blowing in the wind. Somehow, she remembered what Terada-sensei said earlier. _"You're going to do great things someday. I wish that I would be around to see them."_ Her eyes widened when she realized what the doctor was talking about.

"You do realize what's going on, right?" Touya asked. "In order for the martial law to be lifted…"

"…the Red Hurricane must be captured and killed," Sakura finished.

"Sakura-chan," Yukito pleaded, "don't do anything irrational. Terada-sensei chose to do this himself."

--

Gaito walked up to the wooden structure and stated, "Your lives will be spared if the Red Hurricane confesses to who he is. I'll give you to the count of three. One…"

Syaoran struggled to escape the hold of the guards, but they were too strong for him.

"…Two…"

Touya walked up his sister and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Before he put on that outfit, we met him. He told us to tell you to take care. And that the wind will blow again."

"…Three," Gaito counted. "Looks like no one is cooperating. Fine," he turned away, shrugging his shoulders. "Burn them."

The soldiers readied their flaming arrows when a figure dressed in red landed on top of the structure. The crowd gasped as they saw who it was.

"So you did decide to show to the party after all," Gaito said, a sneer on his face.

"Let these men free," Terada-sensei, dressed as the Red Hurricane, answered. "Let them go now."

Gaito waved his hand and the surrounding soldiers opened the doors. At the same time, he signaled for a guard to fire an arrow at the doctor. Terada-sensei fell to his knees as the arrow pierced his arm.

"Didn't think that I would let you go once the men were free, did you?" Gaito shouted.

As the last man escaped from the jail, Terada-sensei stood up and another arrow was shot at him. It missed and landed at his feet. The doctor bent down and picked up the flaming arrow.

"People of Neo-Tomoeda, this wind might die down," he addressed the crowd around him. "But keep this hope alive in your hearts, for the wind will blow again!"

"What does he think he's doing?" Gaito questioned, "Is he going to do the deed himself?"

"Never lose hope! The wind will blow again! Let it build into a storm fierce enough to take over the city!"

The guards readied their arrows to fire at him, but Gaito told them to lower their weapons.

"Take care of yourself, Sakura-chan," he whispered, letting the flaming arrow fall from his hand, "Let the wind build and take the city by storm."

--

The city is already at unrest with the martial law, so what would happen with the disappearance of the 'Red Hurricane'? When will Syaoran realize who Sakura really is? What further laws will the Grand Duke propose to strip the citizens of their freedom? And who is going to step up again him? Find out in the next chapter!

-lotta love  
-KAT


	8. Defenseless

Hello everyone!

As always, thanks for reading and leaving reviews. It makes me so happy to know that you're enjoying the story. Here we go with the next chapter!

--

_The guards readied their arrows to fire at the Red 'Hurricane', but Gaito told them to lower their weapons.  
"Take care of yourself, Sakura-chan," Terada-sensei whispered, letting the flaming arrow fall from his hand, "Let the wind build and take the city by storm."_

--

8. Defenseless

Sakura watched helplessly as the fire engulfed the wooden structure. She wanted to save him, but Touya held her back. Tears appeared in her eyes as the orange flamed danced around the doctor.

"NNNOOOOOOOO!!" she cried, falling to her knees.

--

Syaoran heard a familiar voice call out into the night. Gaito had returned from his post in front of the flames, chuckling maliciously. He walked up to the royal son.

"Did you enjoy the show?"

The guards holding Syaoran back had started to slack off, so he was able to land a forceful punch square on Gaito's lower jaw. He then was quickly restrained.

"Ouch," Gaito said mockingly, chuckling as he stood up. "Well, well, well…Syaoran-_kun_," he said, demeaning him, "What are you going to do now? You can't possibly save the Red Hurricane now."

Syaoran hung his head, knowing that Gaito was right. "I will do something…something to change all this," he murmured to himself. "I promise that I will make a change."

Gaito started to walk away when he said, "Let the boy go."

Falling to the ground, Syaoran slammed his fist into the concrete. "I'll make this city a better place," he murmured.

All the guards left to return to their own respective post around the city. Syaoran got up slowly and went to go find Hien.

--

Tears fell to the ground as Sakura cried. Touya and Yukito looked on with sorrow in their eyes.

"Onii-san," she said through her tears, "How are we going to storm the castle?"

"We don't have a plan yet," Touya answered, "It's still in the beginning stages."

"Well, we'll have to improvise then," Sakura stood up, "I want to make them pay for all their doin--Hey!"

Touya, during Sakura's ramble, had picked up his sister and put her on his shoulder. She resisted by punching him in the back, but he started to head home. Yukito followed behind, trying to reason with the struggling teenager.

"Sakura-chan, we can't do anything rash. We're greatly outnumbered and there's no way for us to get in the castle. So much could be lost by doing that."

"But Yukito-san, I've got to do something--"

"Sakura," Touya stated firmly, "Terada-sensei didn't sacrifice himself just for you to lose yours in a foolish act. The Red Hurricane is a symbol of hope to the citizens and in that moment Terada-sensei was the Red Hurricane. He knew that they would lift the martial law if the Red Hurricane had disappeared from the picture."

"That's right, Sakura-chan. He wants you to change all of this," Yukito added.

After hearing all of this, Sakura started to calm down. When her futile punches ceased, Touya placed his sister on the ground.

"Now," Touya stretched his neck and arms, "Don't run off…" he looked around, "Yuki, where did she go?"

"Where did who go?" Yukito asked. He was sitting on a stoop in front of a nearby house.

"That kaiju," Touya said when he realized that Sakura had run away. "She's too hard-headed."

--

After finding Hien, Syaoran led his trusted friend to the nearby park to let the shock wear off. In the center of the park was a small pond. He let Hien take a drink from the water when he noticed a familiar figure sitting at the water's edge near him. Slowly, he approached, wanting to make sure that the person was who he thought it was…and he was right.

"Kaumi," he said, "or rather, Sakura…"

At first, she turned around in fear, afraid that someone was going to harm her. But the fear turned to happiness when she saw that it was Syaoran.

"Syaoran-kun?"

"I've told you. It's just Syaoran," he answered, taking a seat beside her. "But that doesn't matter. All that does is that you're safe."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because I thought you were the Red Hurricane," he admitted.

Her expression changed from happy to serious at the moment those words left his mouth. She stood up and pulled off her wig, letting her short brown hair dance in the wind. "Syaoran, I am the Red Hurricane," she revealed.

He looked up at her in both surprise and confusion. "How? I just saw--"

"Syaoran," she interrupted, slowly backing away from him into the shadows, "We can't see each other anymore."

"Doushite?"

Sakura was a good distance away when she stopped. "Because of who I am and because of who you are."

"But--"

It was too late. Sakura had broken into a full run and Syaoran was left on the ground.

"That's the second time that she's said that," he stated, "She couldn't see me because of who I am."

Hien came over and nudged Syaoran with his nose, causing Syaoran to fall over.

"Okay, okay. We'll head back to the palace," he said, still deep in thought. "Could it be that she's…?" he trailed off when he thought of the consequences.

--

_The Next Day_

"That's outrageous! You can't possibly impose that on the citizens."

Mayor Yamazaki protested the proposal suggested by the Grand Duke. All the other city council members were amazed at the courage the mayor had to speak out against the Grand Duke.

"Allowing for the city patrol to be able to just capture any girl they suspect to be the Kinomoto girl," Yamazaki-san stated, "is a violation of their rights. The city is already at unrest because of the recent martial law and the death of the Red Hurricane."

"All the more reason to tighten security within the city," Li-sama stated. "I would like for a vote to be taken."

Syaoran once again was forced to sit through another city council meeting. But unlike last time, he was fully paying attention and so far, he was against everything but for what Yamazaki's father was saying.

The official secretary called for a vote and slowly all the city council members stood up one by one. All except for one: the city's mayor.

"Why do you object?" the secretary asked.

"Because the citizens don't deserve to be treated like this. If they continue to be treated like this, they will revolt," Yamazaki-san answered.

"Well," the Grand Duke stood up, "What this council needs now is power. If you don't want power, then leave the title of your nobility behind."

Syaoran stood up to protest just as Yamazaki-san stood up.

"So, your decision is to side with power," the Grand Duke said.

"No," Yamazaki-san retaliated, "I'm standing for my side. If this is what being a noble is all about, then I don't want any of this."

"Fine, do as you like. But if you value your life, the best decision might be to leave the city before something terrible happens," the Grand Duke hinted.

Sitting back down in surprise, Syaoran was speechless. His best friend and his family were being banished from Neo-Tomoeda. He watched as the used-to-be-mayor left the room, his eyes looking forward.

"That settles everything. The previous proposal is now passed…"

Syaoran stared forward blankly. _"I'm tired of being here. I think I'll go home."_

--

Sakura sat in her room, staring at the handkerchief she made. She was wondering if she would be able to give it to him. She heard the door downstairs close and got up to head down.

"Kero-chan! I heard someone at th--Ah! Who are you?!" she exclaimed, seeing the large winged beast in the kitchen.

"Who am I? Sakura, it's me, Cerberus. Don't you remember?" Kero's transformed form answered.

"Oh, yeah," she answered, recalling the time he revealed that form to her. "Anyway, who was at the door?"

"An informant. That's why I was in this form. Anyway, this informant stated that the Grand Duke is planning to assassinate the Yamazaki family."

"The mayor and his family? Aren't they nobles?"

"Yes, but prior to Li-san taking over the throne, he and his family were avid supporters of Kinomoto-sama. It would be very valuable to have him on our side."

Touya, Yukito, and Tomoyo returned from shopping. Upon entering the kitchen, Touya said, "We just saw the informant on the street. What's happening?"

"The Yamazaki family is a target for the Grand Duke's ruthless actions," Sakura answered. "We need to save them."

"When are the assassins going to strike?"

"Tonight," Kero, who had transformed back, replied. "The family was ordered to leave the city by nightfall. The Grand Duke probably wants to make it look like bandits got to them."

Touya turned to his friend. "Yuki, you know what we've got to do, right?"

"I'm going too!" Sakura stated. "I'm coming even if you say I can't."

"Well," Touya responded, "I guess you just have to make sure that you can keep up with us."

--

"Are you sure that you guys will be alright?" Syaoran asked his friend and his family. "I'm so sorry about this."

"Don't fret over this," Yamazaki-san answered. "I just worry about you."

"Don't worry about me," Syaoran replied. He turned to his friend. "I'm gonna miss ya."

"Same here," Yamazaki responded. "But I know you can make a difference. For the better."

The coach driver stated that it was time to go, meaning that Syaoran's time with his friend was coming to a close.

"Have a safe trip!" he said as they closed the door. He watched as the carriage disappeared into the distance. After it was out of sight, Syaoran climbed on Hien and headed off to see his mother.

--

The sky quickly turned dark as the Yamazaki family headed out of the city. Once the night sky had completely fallen, the coach driver halted the carriage to a stop. Yamazaki-san curiously looked out the window, wondering what was happening.

"Get out right now!" a voice cried.

The family, frightened, did not move. They remained within the carriage.

"Fine," the voice called. "We'll do this by force!" The door of the carriage was ripped off, revealing a group of men outside.

"What's the meaning of all this?" Yamazaki-san questioned.

"We've been paid to do a little extermination job," a man answered. He was the ring leader of the group. He approached the carriage, knife in hand and ready to kill.

"You better back off!" a voice shouted.

A rock hit the man's hand, causing him to drop the knife. "What the--?"

"You heard me," Touya stepped out from hiding, along with Yukito and Sakura, who was disguised. "You better back off."

The ring leader gave a signal and all the men, approximately ten of them, surrounded the rescue party.

"Eleven against three," Touya commented, "those odds seem fair enough, don't you think Yuki?"

--

Syaoran walked into the garden where his mother was working. "Tadaima!"

"Syaoran," his mother hugged him tightly, "how are you?"

"I'm fine, but I want to ask you something."

"Go on. I'll try my best to answer it."

"The girl they're looking for, she's about my age, right?" Yelan nodded as her response. "What's her full name?"

Yelan's expression suddenly turned serious. As did her tone. "Her full name is Sakura Avalon Kinomoto."

"So it is her," he murmured under his breath.

"I guess you found her," Yelan stated. "So she still is alive."

--

"I hope you've enjoyed your life so far," the ring leader said, cornering a defenseless Sakura. "It's going to end soon."

Sakura had lost her sword earlier blocking a blow that was going to strike the family. She had her back against a stone wall. Touya and Yukito were busy with challengers of their own, so they couldn't help her.

The man lunged forward as Sakura put her hands up in defense. A scream pierced the night sky.

--

A/N: Okay, about the whole "Syaoran-kun" thing with Sakura. I think some of you know that the Japanese have this whole thing with honorifics. So, in Sakura and Syaoran's case, dropping the "-kun" off of Syaoran's name would show an extremely close bond, which is what Syaoran desires.

Another thing with the honorifics. Before, Gaito would refer to Syaoran as "Syaoran-sama" because Syaoran the son of the ruler, thus Syaoran being on a higher scale than Gaito. When Gaito refers to Syaoran as "Syaoran-kun", he is bringing Syaoran on a lower level than himself, thus the term being degrading to some extent.

For those who don't know "Doushite" has meaning along the same lines as "why", and "Tadaima" is a greeting that the Japanese use to say "I'm home!".

I think that all the notes for this chapter. A little insight on the next chapter: Whose scream fills the night sky? What else will Syaoran learn about Sakura and her past? And a special festival comes up…what is it? And what are the answers to these questions? Find out in the next chapter!

-lotta love  
-KAT


	9. Cherry Blossoms

Hello everyone! Sorry about the wait, but school keep me really busy, but it ends on Wednesday! Now, on with the show!

--

_The man lunged forwards as Sakura put her hands up in defense. A scream pierced the night sky._

--

9. Cherry Blossoms

The hit man dropped his sword as a dagger cut through his hand. His voice filled the air, causing the other gang members to stop what they were doing.

Sakura fell to the ground, grateful that she was indeed still alive. She looked up and saw who her savoir was. He jumped from his gray pegasus and knocked out the two men nearest to him as he ran toward Sakura.

The ring leader, clutching his hand, knelt at the rescuer's feet, begging for his life. "Please, spare me! I'll do anything!"

"I will," the mysterious figure spoke, "In turn, you go back to the Grand Duke and tell him that you've completed your job and that the Yamazaki family is dead."

The frightened man ran off as quickly as he could, whispering prayers of thanks under his breath.

Sakura stood up and approached her rescuer. "Anno…who are you?"

He turned toward her, smiling. "Sakura Avalon Kinomoto," he said, "It's a pleasure to have met you." He took her hand and kissed it gently, causing Touya to be enraged.

"How do you know my full name?" she questioned. "Who are you? And why did you save me?"

The mysterious teenager climbed back on his pegasus. "I'm a friend named Eriol."

With that, Eriol took off and disappeared into the night. Touya, Yukito, and Sakura watched in awe.

--

"I guess you found her," Yelan stated. "So she still is alive."

"Yes," Syaoran replied," I did find her. But why is she being chased?"

"Because your father," she ominously said, "wants to kill her, her brother, and supporters of the Cherry Blossom."

"But why? If Sakura and I were betrothed when we were younger, why does he want to kill her and her family?"

"When I arranged all this, I never knew about the history between your father and Kinomoto-san. But once I told your father about the engagement, he went off on a rampage, saying that he was going to kill them all."

"Kill them all?"

"Yes, and that was what he set out to do. That night, your father rallied up some supporters and stormed the castle. That was twelve years ago."

"But Sakura and her brother got away, right? That's why he's looking for them."

"Yes, because they could overthrow your father and take back the throne if they had enough support."

"Take back the throne…You mean that they've held it before my father?"

"Yes, and when your father came back that night, he was covered in blood. I had just put you to sleep when I saw him. He told me that we were now the rulers of this land and that I could have anything that I desired. Then I realized what he had done, so I left. But I forgot about you. That's my only regret in my life, leaving you there."

"So my dad killed just so he could have power," Syaoran observed, "And he's still killing just to have power."

A noise came from inside the convent, causing Yelan to shift her attention to the sick inside. "I'm sorry, Syaoran, but it's late and I have to watch the sick."

Syaoran looked up at the dark sky and agreed.

"Come back tomorrow and I'll give you some roses to five to your loved ones," Yelan suggested.

"Actually, I prefer cherry blossoms," he replied, blushing at the thought of Sakura.

His mother understood the underlying message. "I knew that you'd love her," she smiled.

Syaoran climbed back on Hien, ready to take off. But before he did, he said "I'll come back tomorrow, okasan!" and took off into the sky.

--

_The Next Day_

Sakura woke up, got dressed as Kaumi, and headed downstairs. The bright morning sun filled the room as she walked into the kitchen. She stretched happily as she sat back on a chair.

"Here, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said, "For you!"

Sakura looked at the iris that Tomoyo held in her hand. It was still moist from the morning dew. She took the lovely white iris in her hands in confusion.

Tomoyo chuckled lightly, knowing that her friend had forgotten what day it was. "Sakura-chan, it's Flower Day. You do remember what Flower Day is about, right?"

Taking a minute to think, Sakura stared at the calendar. "Oh, that's right! Today's the day you give flowers to the people you love." She looked at the iris in her hand. "I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan. I didn't get you anything."

"It's okay. It doesn't matter to me," Tomoyo took Sakura's free hand in hers, "I just wanted to five the person most important to me a symbol of my love."

"There's a festival going on today, isn't there?" Tomoyo nodded as a response. "We'll go today. I'll get you whatever you want, 'kay?"

--

"It's a lovely day to celebrate your engagement, isn't it?" Li-sama asked his son. They were both standing at the balcony, watching the gates of the palace walls. "This festival in your and Meilin-chan's name will be grand."

Syaoran answered half-heartedly, his eyes watching the distance. He couldn't care less about spending the day with Meilin, who was just arriving in a horse-drawn carriage.

"The fireworks will be spectacular tonight," the Grand Duke stated. "Not a single cloud in the sky today or tonight."

Silence remained between the two family members, but it was soon broken as Meilin and her party arrived at the balcony.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Li-sama. Ohayou gozaimasu Syaoran-sama," Meilin greeted, curtseying respectfully to them. "I hope I'm not intruding."

"It's fine Meilin-chan," the Grand Duke answered not allowing for his son to speak. "I was just about to leave." He turned to his son, saying, "Why don't you spend some time with Meilin-chan. Today is a celebration for you two, isn't it?" With that said, he left.

Meilin stood beside Syaoran, leaning against the balcony railing in the same manner he was. "The fireworks would look beautiful from here, wouldn't they, Syaoran-sama?"

"I guess they probably would," Syaoran replied without much effort.

"Are you going to watch them? From here?"

"Why not? It's not like I've got anything better to do."

Meilin took it as that he would be watching them with her tonight. "Today is Flower Day, isn't it?" she asked, walking back into the palace, "I've got to go get roses for tonight."

Syaoran stood up straight, the wind gently blowing his hair about his face. "I don't really enjoy roses all that much," he commented, his eyes staring into the distance, "I wonder what Yamazaki's doing."

--

"Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan," Yukito called as he closed the front door. "Come and welcome a new member of the home."

Both Tomoyo and Sakura stuck their heads out into the hallway to see who it was.

"Ah, Yamazaki-san," Tomoyo stated, "How are you doing? Feeling well?"

"Hai," he answered, still in awe. To Sakura, he asked, "This has been how you've been hiding all these years?"

"I thought everything made sense last night," Touya said to Yamazaki.

--

_Flashback_

_After Eriol made his exit, Sakura, Touya, and Yukito went over to see how the targeted family was holding up._

"_Are you guys okay?" Sakura asked._

"_It can't be," Yamazaki-san stuttered, "You're the girl that the Grand Duke is looking for?"_

_Sakura looked at Touya, who nodded, meaning that she could reveal who she was. Pulling off her wig, she answered, "I am Sakura Avalon Kinomoto, on e of the only surviving Kinomoto family members."_

_Yamazaki turned to Touya. "You're the brother, right?"_

"_Yeah," Touya answered, "Are you and your family okay?"_

"_Yes, but I can't believe it," he stated, "You've been hiding her as a boy all these years."_

"_It ensured her safety," Yukito responded, "Listen, we would greatly appreciate if you were to help us overthrow Li-sama…"_

"_And return the throne to its rightful owner?" Yamazaki-san finished, showing that he had known about the past. "I would like to help in any way."_

"_Arigatou," Sakura said, "We've made arrangements for you to hide for tonight, but we'd have to separate you in order to ensure your safety."_

"_That's fine," he replied, "Just as long as my family is safe."_

_End Flashback_

--

"Tomoyo," Touya called, "I'd like for you to show Yamazaki the room he'll be staying in while he's here. Also show him how to do some of the housework. Might as well make him do work while he's here." Touya throw Yamazaki a broom.

"But onii-san," Sakura protested, "We were just--"

"Don't worry about it, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo interrupted, "I don't mind. Just go and have fun at the festival for me."

"Are you sure, Tomoyo-chan? I could stay and help you."

"Ano…exactly what is this?" Yamazaki asked, holding the broom upside down.

"I'm guessing that you aren't exactly acquainted with brooms, are you?" Tomoyo observed. She turned to Sakura and told her to go have fun. "Just as long as you're happy, I'll be happy."

"Okay," Sakura replied. "I'll try to bring you back something."

--

Although the streets were lined with carts with food, toys, flowers, or merchandise, Sakura couldn't quite enjoy herself. Seeing all the happy couples made her heart ache for Syaoran.

"I wonder if you're enjoying yourself, Syaoran," she murmured as she looked at the iris that Tomoyo had given her.

--

Touya and Yukito watched from the roof of the building as Sakura ventured into the city.

"Do you think that she's thinking about him?" Touya asked Yukito.

"I don't know, maybe. Why does he bother you so much?" Yukito answered.

"One, he's that man's son and two, because he's going to be that one person."

The two stood in a fix silence for a while until Touya told Yukito to look in his bag.

"This for me?" Yukito asked, holding a flower in his hand. Touya simply nodded. "Arigatou. Here, I got you one too," he said, placing it in Touya's hair.

At first, Touya just looked at it. Then he smiled and took it out of his hair.

--

Out of loneliness and yearning, Sakura stood at a bridge that had a clear view of the palace. She leaned against the railing and stared at the majestic building.

"I want to see your smile again, Syaoran," she sighed, twirling the iris in her fingers. "Even if I shouldn't, I want to see you again."

She accidently dropped her iris when she closed her eyes. "Ahhh…sumima--" she gasped when she saw who it landed on.

--

After Meilin had left, Syaoran went to visit, on foot, his mother, just as he said he would. The tip wasn't too far and his mom greeted him warmly.

"I have something for you," she said, handing him a small branch with a pink cherry blossom on it. "Give it to _her_."

"I don't know if I'll ever see her again," Syaoran responded, taking the cherry blossom in his hand.

"Well," Yelan encouraged, "Keep it until you find her. And once you do, give it to her."

"Arigatou, okasan," he answered. "I'll do that." He heard the preliminary fireworks go off in the distance. "I guess I better get going. Meilin-chan is waiting for me."

"Okay, Syaoran. Just take care of yourself," she called out as she watched her son run off.

"Will do," he shouted back. "Sayonara okasan." When the convent was safely out of viewing distance, he showed do to a walking pace. Looking at the cherry blossom in his hand, he was filled with warmth thinking about Sakura.

"Where are you now, Sakura?" Syaoran questioned aloud. "Are you thinking about me? 'Cause you're all I think about."

The palace was soon in view and sadness filled his heart. He didn't want to return there and watch the fireworks with Meilin. There was someone he'd rather watch them with.

"…I want to see your smile again, Syaoran…"

He was walking under a bridge when he heard her voice say those words. "It couldn't be," he stated under his breath, running out from the bridge. Something landed on his head.

"Ahh…sumima--" Sakura gasped when she saw that it was Syaoran.

"I found you," Syaoran said, but before he could give her the cherry blossom, she broke into a run. "Wait! Sakura, wait!" he shouted, chasing after her.

Sakura looked behind her and saw the determined boy pursue her. Even though she wanted to stop and embrace him in her arms, she knew that it would be best to avoid him. If she were to take the throne back, it wouldn't be good for her to be romantically involved with the enemy's son.

"Sakura, _matte_!" Syaoran called out again.

Ahead of them, a parade was taking place. Sakura took this chance and escaped between the crowd and the floats. Syaoran pushed his way through the gathering, but lost sight of Sakura as the floats passed by.

--

Returning to the same bridge, Sakura collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily. She thought that the bridge would be the last place for him to find her. It was well past nightfall.

Coming form the distance, she heard footsteps approaching. She tried getting up quickly, but her tired body wouldn't allow her to. Just as she started moving, some grabbed her hand.

"Sakura," Syaoran said, also out of breath, "wait, please."

"I can't," she replied, "We can't, Syaoran. We can't!"

Trying to calm her down, Syaoran pulled Sakura close to him, embracing her in his arms, causing her wig to slide off. "Sakura, I love you!"

Sakura stopped resisting, stunned at what he just said.

"I love you, Sakura. I don't care that you are a Kinomoto," he stated, "To me, you're just Sakura and only Sakura."

"Syaoran," she whispered, touched by what he was saying. "You're only Syaoran to me too. But, we can't."

"Doushite?"

"Because of who we are. This is an ill--" she was cut off as Syaoran placed his lips upon hers, capturing them in a kiss. The fireworks started to go off, filling the night sky with beautiful colors and shapes.

--

"Syaoran-sama, where are you?" Meilin asked, holding a bouquet of red roses in her hand. She stood alone, watching as the fireworks lit up the sky.

--

As their lips parted, Syaoran gave Sakura the white iris and the cherry blossom. Standing side-by-side, they watched the rest of the fireworks together.

--

Again, I apologize for the delay. I've been so busy with my finals and end of the year crap that I had no time to work on typing up the story. But since it's almost over, I'll have more time and can hopefully do some of the other stuff that I've wanted to do.

For the next chapter: Who is this mysterious Eriol character? Why did he help out Sakura? And what was Sakura going to say before she was cut off by a kiss? Find out in the next chapter!

As always, thanks for reading and please leave a review! Also, come visit my new LiveJournal! I'd love to get to know everyone better! Link in profile.

-lotta love  
-KAT


End file.
